Memories That Haunt
by Raishen717
Summary: Link's way of life was shattered, but he was strong. He would protect Zelda from whatever tried to harm her; even if it cost him his life. A story of friendship, love, sorrow, action, and adventure. Follow a young man as he grows into a hero! Zelda/Link Pairing I welcome advice and constructive criticism! :) Enjoy!
1. Mistakes Made

Hey everybody! I'm happy to present the first chapter of my very first fanfic! Any thoughts or criticisms as the story progresses would be greatly appreciated!

Update: Some of you may find the first chapter a little boring if you came looking for action. If so, read on! I promise it's coming up. So, until next time, enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: Unluckily, I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters. They are all property of Nintendo.

* * *

Chaper 1- Mistakes Made

The sun was just beginning to rise as Link opened his eyes; its rays illuminating the countryside. It was just another day here in Ordon Village. Link had been living here all of his life. Well, all of his life that he could remember anyways. He had been told that he had simply shown up on the steps of Mayor Bo's home as a baby. Every now and then Link would wonder about his parents. Things like; who they were, what they were like, and most importantly, why they had left him.

_Well I guess it's about time for me to get to Fado's farm. He's probably expecting me to help him tend the goats._

He started to step out of his bed, but then his foot came to rest on something that didn't quite feel like the floor. "What is that?" He looked down to find his foot resting on the stomach of a girl about his age. She had short dirty-blond hair, and a skin tone that nearly matched that of her hair. The girl's name was Illia. She and Link had grown up together and become close friendwe're hey were staying in separate houses until, due to a random unfortunate event, Illia's house had burned down. He had only thought it right to help out his long-time friend. She had been sleeping in a spare room that the villagers had helped Link build onto his house. So,finding her laying on his floor was strange. She had mentioned some sleep walking issues before, but Link wasn't expecting anything like this. He could only imagine the rumors that would spread if anyone saw them those the in the same room. For that matter, he was sure that there were some whispers behind their backs, but he didn't mind.

_Umm well this is awkward… _He thought as he carefully lifted his foot up.

"Illia. Wake up, Ilia." He bent down and gently aroused the girl from her sleep. She cracked her eyes and looked up at him. "Ahh come on…can't I have like five more minutes?" She said pouting. "Well typically I wouldn't mind, but you're sleeping on my floor, and I still need to get dressed." Link lightly pointed out. Illia's face quickly turned a rather bright shade of pink as she scrambled up off the floor and ran into her room beside of his, barely managing to mumble out an "I'm so sorry!" before shutting her door behind her.

_What was she doing in here anyways? Ehh, I'll talk to her about it later, I need to get to work_

Link hopped out of his bed, and took a moment to look himself over in his mirror. His ocean-blue eyes shone bright in the morning light, and his golden blonde hair reflected the light as well, giving it a very lively look. "Now if only I felt as awake as I look." He mused to himself.

He walked over to the table beside of his bed and picked up a necklace. It was rather simple in design. It had a tough metal chain and a replica of a bird with its wings outstretched. Link was pretty sure he had seen this symbol before somewhere, but that wasn't the reason he wore this necklace. He made sure to wear this necklace every day because it was the only tie he had to his real family. Mayor Bo had said that it was wrapped up in the blanket that they found him in.

_I wonder why they left this with me?_ He found himself thinking that rather often.

He threw on his work clothes; a simple white top, some baggy brown pants, and some sturdy boots. He then began to make his way out of his house. _I should probably tell Illia where I'm going in case she needs me later. _He thought as he passed Illia's door.

"Hey I'm going to Fado's to help him with his goats." He said through the door as he walked by. He was pretty sure he heard a response, but didn't really have time to go back and see.

It wasn't that far to Fado's house from Link's tree-house home. In fact, he typically enjoyed the walk. It passed right by the spring. In Link's opinion, the place was beautiful. It was a freshwater spring that was nestled away in a grove of trees. Link would always go there if he ever needed to just relax. He would lay there for hours at a time.

One particular way that Link found himself passing the time was by playing a small ocarina that Illia had given him a few years back. He found that he had become quite good at it. A couple of the children from the village would sit with him sometimes just to listen to him play.

He continued walking until he finally arrived at Fado's house. "Hey Fado! I'm here!" he shouted out across the farm. It wasn't long before a man much larger than Link walked out of the barn, and waved him over. Link walked up to the man, and was quickly lifted up in a suffocating embrace.

"Link, my boy! It's good to see you!" the burly man bellowed. "H…hi Fado" Link managed to squeeze out, while struggling to breathe.

Fado released his hold on Link, and he dropped to the ground. He took a moment to collect himself. "You said you could use some help with the goats today right?" Fado gave a big grin. "That's correct my boy! I just got in a fresh shipment, and these are the largest I've ever seen. So, I really hope you're ready for a long day's work.

Link took a hesitant look around and with a sigh said "Ehh what the hell. It's not like I have anything better to do, and I could use the rupees."

* * *

_By the goddesses, what did they feed those goats? Those things were massive! _Link thought as he walked back to his house that night. _I feel like I got into a wrestling match with a Goron. _He stretched out his arms trying to ease some of the soreness. _Yea, I'm going to feel great tomorrow. _

He continued walking until he finally came upon his house. The first things he noticed were the smoke coming out of the chimney, and the wonderful aroma filling the air around his tree-house.

_That's odd. Illia is usually asleep by this time of night. _

He climbed up the ladder, and paused momentarily at the front door. He hesitantly opened the front door, and was suddenly greeted by Illia. "Hey Link! How are you?! Here let me get those boots for you! Man, you look like you've had a rough day! Here! Come here! Sit down!" Her sudden barrage of questions and statements left Link speechless as he tried to figure out what was going on.

The next thing he knew his boots were off and he was being pulled over to the dining table. He was taken aback by Illia's sudden display of emotion and did as she asked. He looked at her as he sat down. "Umm so what's all this about?"

Illia paused for a moment and then walked over to a pot of stew that was sitting over the fire. Link guessed that it was the source of the wonderful aroma that was filling the room. "I just felt kinda bad about that awkward situation this morning. So, I decided to make you something to eat. I figured that you would be hungry when you got home." Illia said as she stirred the stew.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it. I am pretty hungry." Link replied, not really sure of what else to say. Illia broke into a big smile and sat a bowl of the stew in front of him that she had prepared while he was talking. He smiled at her and then began to eat.

_Wow! This is really good! I never knew that she could cook this well. I mean, she hasn't been staying here long, but now that I think of it I've never seen her cook. _As he was thinking to himself Illia had sat down across from him at the table.

"So how's the stew? It's actually made from some local Deku Baba. Who would have guessed that once you got past the short tempers and sharp teeth they actually taste good?"

Link chuckled in reply. _Wow. She must really feel bad about this morning. It really wasn't that big of a deal. Wait, unless there's something else going on?_

"Link, I just really wanted to tell you how grateful I am for you letting me stay here."

_And here it comes..._

After my house was struck by lightning during that storm I wasn't sure what I would do. So thank you Link. I truly mean that."

The next thing that happened shocked Link. Before he could react Illia had reached over the table and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened in surprise. _Woah! Didn't see that coming. Umm…what to do? What to do? I'm sorry Illia...I need some time to think about this._

Just as quick as it began Link broke off the kiss, got up from the table, and walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

He had grown to love her as a friend, and he didn't want to ruin what they had. He had heard of too many people falling apart after trying to take their relationship to the next level. He cared for her, he truly did.

He leaned back against the door and slid down it until he was sitting of the floor with his back resting on the door.

_Dammit! What was she thinking?! What was I thinking? I probably just broke her heart… _He pressed his hand against his forehead, and slammed his other fist into the ground.

_By the goddesses! Maybe I should go apologize…No I should let things cool off first. She probably doesn't want to see me right now. _As if in reply to his thought he heard the front door of his house slam, and the sounds of someone climbing down the ladder.

_Well…I guess that rules out apologizing right now._ _Well, I guess I'll just apologize in the morning. I'll surprise her this time. I'll make her a nice breakfast. I just needed some time to clear my head and think. Geez, you really could have figured out a better way to handle that. Great going Link… _He let his head fall forward into his hands as he sat there against the door, and drifted off to sleep. A single thought drifting through his mind.

_Tomorrow...Tomorrow, I'll make this right. _


	2. A Hollow Beginning

Hey everybody! I'm proud to present Chapter 2! Any thoughts or ideas on the story would be greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters. They all belong to Nintendo...

* * *

Chapter 2- A Hollow Beginning

"I'm sorry Illia!" Link heard himself mutter as he awoke from his sleep. _It must have just been a dream. _He thought breathlessly.

_I wonder if she's back yet. I have some serious apologizing to do._

He got up from his spot on the floor where he had fallen asleep, opened his door and walked over to the door to her room. He knocked softly on the wooden frame. "Hey Illia, you there?"

Silence was his reply. _I guess she's upset. Hell, I know she is. Good job screwing this up Link._

He knocked again, this time a little bit louder.

"Hey I know you're upset, and I'm really sorry. Just don't ignore me…please." He listened closely and heard a bit of rustling inside the room. "Hey, come on. I know you're in there. Just let me in." A bit more rustling and a thud was his reply.

"Are you packing? Come on. There's no need to be hasty about this. I'm coming in. We need to talk."

He opened the door and looked into the room. Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. The next thing he knew he was lying flat on his back with a snarling pig face coming far too close to his.

The worst part was that this thing was armed. In its hand it held a dagger, and was trying its best to plunge it into Link's heart. Link must have reacted on instinct because he realized he was holding the thing's hand at bay with his own.

_What the hell is this thing?! _He thought as he fought to control the dagger.

In a sudden burst of energy he managed to shove the creature off of him and run into the dining area of his house.

_I need to find something to defend myself…_ Was all he had the chance to think before the creature had grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him to the ground.

Its short legs allowed it to climb up Link's body with ease. Before Link could clearly register what was going on the thing was there, once again trying to plunge the dagger into his heart. He held the creature's hand back with one of his hands, while desperately reaching out; trying to find something to defend himself with the other.

His hand came to rest on what felt to be the handle that a pot would hang by.

_It'll have to work._

With all of his strength he swung the pot, and slammed it into the creature's head. As the pot collided with its head the contents of the pot poured all over Link's upper body, and the creature fell limp against him. Link recognized the smell immediately.

_Illia's soup…_

Link pushed the creature off of him and stood up; breathing a sigh of relief. He took a moment to take a closer look at the creature that had attacked him. It was rather short. It seemed like it would have come up to Link's chest standing at its full height. In all honesty, it looked like a pig that walked upright. It even had hooves in the place of feet. It wore some crude forms or armor, and had a heavily muscled upper body.

_What the hell is this thing?_

Link took a moment to take in his surroundings. His house was a mess. This thing had apparently been plundering through it while he was sleeping.

_Wait…where's Illia?_!

Link ran back to Illia's room, but to his dismay found it empty.

_Did she never come back last night? I should go look for her…but first I need to do something about that thing. _

Link walked into his room and retrieved some rope that he had in a chest. He then proceeded to securely bind the creature's hands and feet.

_There…that ought to hold you. _

Link glanced over and noticed the dagger that the creature had lying on the floor beside of his table.

_Well I guess you won't need that anymore. Besides I could use something to protect myself in case there are more. _

Link picked up the dagger, secured it to his belt, and walked out of his house. As he stepped out of his house, it was the smell that hit him first; the smell of smoke. He looked towards the center of the village and could see a plume of smoke, as black as night, rising up above the trees between it and his house.

_Oh gods! No…_ He thought as he dashed down the ladder and ran towards the village center.

_What could have happened?!_

His run was quickly cut short as his path was blocked by another one of the creatures. This one was much larger than the previous one. It stood at least a foot taller than Link, and wielded a rather imposing sword with a curved blade. It grunted and charged at Link. He barely had time to retrieve the dagger from his belt before he had to dodge roll out of the creature's path.

It charged at him again and again, tirelessly, forcing Link to dodge it each time.

_I can't keep this up much longer… _Link thought as he felt his strength beginning to fail him. _I have to come up with something. _

Link looked around himself trying to come up with a plan, and that's when an idea struck him.

_I hope this works._

Link positioned himself right in front of a rather large tree as the creature prepared to charge at him again. He brandished the dagger, hoping to taunt the creature into charging at him as recklessly as before. The creature snorted and rushed at Link, sword prepared to cleave him in two. Right as the creature was upon him, Link dodge rolled out of its path. The creature's sword came crashing down onto the tree, and became lodged there.

_It worked!_

Link quickly seized the advantage and plunged his dagger into the back of one of the creature's knees. It let out a snort that seemed a lot less intimidating than before, and fell to its knees. Link saw his opportunity to strike, and did not waste it. Before the creature could react Link plunged the dagger into the base of the creature's neck, severing its spinal column. It let out another short grunt before falling over onto the ground.

Link took a moment to lean up against a tree and catch his breath. His mind was racing, but one thought overwhelmed all others.

_Where's Illia? _

His mind was filled with a thousand thoughts. _I have to find her! Where could she have gone? By the goddesses, please let her be ok. Why was I so stupid last night?!_

All of his thoughts were cut short as he heard a snort from a short distance up the path. He glanced around and noticed that the sword was still stuck in the tree. He took a moment to pry it free, and then to step back and crouch down into some of the bushes that grew beside of the road.

_If I get caught by more than one of those things, I'm dead. I survived that by luck…_

As if to assure him that he truly had the worst luck imaginable, right at that moment, a group of the creatures came into his view down the road. All of them were just as large as the previous one, and all armed.

_You've got to be kidding me!_ Link thought as he sat silently in the bushes. _How many of these things are there?_

He sat there silently as the things passed by, trying his best to calm himself down and slow his breathing. He gripped the sword tightly, preparing to defend himself if he was discovered. He watched them pass by, and when the road was clear he emerged from his hiding space.

_Alright. Now to find Illia. _

He made his way towards the center of the village, treating each step with caution; doing his best to remain silent. Every once in a while he would have to hide as another group of the creatures would pass by.

_Come on Link. Just a bit further and you'll make it to the spring. You can rest there. _

It was as he approached the spring that he heard a voice faintly calling out his name. In an instant he recognized the voice, and ran towards the spring.

"Illia! Illia I'm coming!" He shouted, abandoning all regards for his personal safety.

As he reached the clearing he found Illia lying in the middle of the spring. He ran to her and dropped to his knees beside of her. Her reached down and picked her up in his arms, and held her close to him. "Illia, I'm sorry about last night. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you." He said as he held her close to him. She pushed herself away from him so that she could look him in the eyes. "Link, it's alright." She said with a slight smile.

It was then that Link noticed that her normally pale skin was practically white. He hadn't taken the time to pay attention to his surroundings. To the tear in her dress or to the red tint to the water he was sitting in. He hadn't noticed how she had been holding her side the whole time, or how she had winced when he pulled her to him.

"Illia! You've been hurt!" Link said as he looked around for something to stop the bleeding.

The next thing he knew her hand had moved from her side, and was resting on his cheek. She was looking right into his eyes. There was barely any life left in her normally lively eyes.

"Link…It's too late for me." Her voice barely a whisper. The words like a burning knife piercing through his chest.

He laid her back into the water; barely able to hold himself together.

As he sat there looking into her eyes their past together came flooding back to him: their time playing together as kids, him watching her grow into the beautiful young woman that she was, and the night before. The memories of that night were the most painful. She had expressed her feeling towards him, and now this.

_Why?! Why her?! She didn't deserve this. Why couldn't it have been me instead?!_

He felt his anger and sadness boiling inside him, and soon erupt as hot tears on his cheeks. He bent down and buried his face in her shoulder. Letting the tears flow, and cursing the goddesses for allowing this to happen.

After a few moments he felt Illia move. He lifted himself up off of her, and looked in her eyes again. The light was nearly gone from them. It wouldn't be much longer now. He saw her lips part and heard her try to speak. "No save your strength Illia." He begged her.

Before he could plead with her anymore she had lifted herself up so that her lips were beside of his ear. He reached out and held her there so that she wouldn't waste what precious little strength she had left. Her voice could barely be heard over the noise of the spring, so he moved his ear as close to her lips as he could. He sat there listening to these words that she said, each one leaving him feeling more and more numb.

As the last word escaped her lips he felt her body go limp.

He lowered her into the water. Willing the tears to come, but none would. All of his sadness had been replaced with hatred. He sat there trembling, a rage building up inside of him like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Those bastards!" he growled through clenched teeth "They'll pay for this!"

As if willing him to enact his vengeance he heard a snort behind him at that moment. He grabbed the creature's sword that he had brought with him, and stood up. He wiped the tears from his eyes and turned to face the creature behind him. To his surprise there was not one, but an entire group of them behind him. He counted at least fifteen of the sickening creatures.

He gripped the sword tightly "Well come on you sons-a-bitches! Let's see how many of you I can kill!"

_These bastards killed Illia. My Illia. _

Everything else disappeared from his mind as he ran towards them, pure rage coursing through his veins. He struck down everything that moved. He was numb, he felt nothing anymore. Not even as the spear pierced his thigh or as the sword came down on his shoulder. Nothing mattered but the kill.

As the blade struck down the last of the creatures Link fell to the ground. He tried to stand up but realized that he couldn't. His wound was too severe, and he had lost too much blood. His vision was starting to blur, but he was able to locate Illia's body. Painfully, he crawled through the water to her, each motion sending a searing pain through his body. He collapsed when he reached her, and laid his head beside of hers.

He heard more footsteps behind him in the water, but he didn't care anymore. His consciousness began to slip away, his vision began to fade to black, and his eyelids felt far too heavy to keep open anymore. Only one thought engulfed his mind.

_I love you too Illia…_


	3. The Frailties of Consciousness

Hey guys! I'm here again with Chapter 3! Thanks for all the views and comments so far! If anybody has any ideas for the story as it progresses feel free to share them. I'm open for suggestions at this point. Well, I hope everyone has a great day!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, or any of the characters. They all belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 3- The Frailties of Consciousness

Link awoke to the sound of hoofbeats. He cracked his eyes, trying to see what was around him, but was met by a bright light. He immediately closed his eyes, taken by surprise by the intense light.

_Ugh…where am I? _He thought shakily; already feeling himself slipping into unconsciousness yet again.

He tried to sit up, but to his dismay simply fell back onto whatever it was he was laying on.

"Father! He's awake!" He heard a young voice call out.

"Aye my boy, but let him rest" He heard another voice reply. This one, sounding rather deep, Link assumed was an older male.

Link felt a hand be placed on his shoulder. "Will he be alright father?" This one, Link could tell belonged to a girl. He guessed that she was around his age. He could hear the concern in her words, but he couldn't recognize the voice. For that matter he didn't recognize any of the voices.

"Where am I?" Link managed to say. He was surprised at the sound of his voice. It was little more than a dull whisper.

"Take it easy son. You've been hurt pretty badly. You're going to need to save all the energy you can to make it through this." He heard the older voice say in reply.

Link's thoughts where a blur as he tried to piece together how he was alive. His thoughts all soon began to jumble together as he fell into unconsciousness once again.

The next few days passed for Link almost like a dream. Every once in a while he would regain consciousness, and would try to move. Every time he would be greeted by the young girl's voice telling him to lay still. Occasionally he would be awoken by her. It was usually just to give him some water to drink or a small piece of bread. However, there were a few times, primarily at night, that he would be awoken to the sound of singing. He didn't recognize the song, but the voice he could tell belonged to the girl.

_It's beautiful. _He would think each time he heard her sing.

After a few days Link felt like he was regaining some of his strength, but this was short lived. Before long he noticed that his occasional trips into consciousness were getting shorter and shorter. He would feel cool rags being laid against his forehead, and he had heard the man say something about an infection and needing to hurry.

It was on one of these brief trips into consciousness that the reality sunk in for him. He was going to die. That thought carried much more weight now that he wasn't blinded by rage.

_Well this is it I guess. I'll die here, in the middle of who knows where. It'll be alright, it's not like I would have much of a home to go back to anyways. Besides…Illia's waiting for me._

This was his last thought as his consciousness faded for what he assumed to be the last time.

* * *

Much to his surprise, Link found himself fading into consciousness yet again.

_Oh for the love of Farore…can I just die already?_

"Oh no, you are quite dead Link." Link heard a voice say, as if in reply to his thought.

Link opened his eyes to see where this voice had come from. He was yet again met by a bright light. However, this light wasn't harsh. It didn't force him to shield his eyes. No, this light was warm and inviting; even peaceful.

Link attempted to sit up and search for the voice, and to his surprise found that he could. He looked over himself, and was shocked. His clothes were perfectly fine. Not a single stitch was out of place. Even more shocking was the fact that he felt like he was in perfect condition. He moved his leg, and there was no pain. He found the same result when he moved his shoulder.

_What's going on? Wait…yea, I must be dead. _

His train of thought was soon interrupted when a hand reached down into his field of vision. It was petite and pale, but there was something strange about it. It seemed as though it literally radiated a green aura. Unsure of what else to do Link reached up and took hold of the hand. At the very moment that his hand took hold, a surge of energy rushed through Link body.

_What the…_

The hand was surprisingly strong and easily lifted Link to his feet. It was once he was standing that the biggest shock came to him. There standing before him was a woman clothed in green. The same aura that surrounded her hand actually enveloped her entire body. She wore a dress that was simple yet elegant. Link then noticed something rather interesting about her. Her hair and eyes were the same color green as her dress. A deep green that made Link think of the mighty trees of the forest.

_Who is this woman? Maybe this is just a dream…_

"Oh I can assure you, this is no dream. I am Farore, the Goddess of Courage."

_The Goddess of Courage…ok so I am dead…wait…a Goddess!_

In that moment rage built up inside Link yet again, and before he realized it the rage was pouring out as words.

"Hah! A goddess huh? Where were you when I needed you?! When my village was being burned to the ground, and Illia was dying! Where were you and all of your omnipotent power?! I want nothing to do with you goddesses! You can all rot in the dark realm for all I care!"

Farore's gaze upon Link did not falter in the least under the onslaught of his anger. Instead her eyes were filled with tenderness, sadness almost. Then she began to speak, her voice seeming to come from all directions at once.

"Young Link, it saddens me to see you in such distraught. I assure you that we goddesses have always watched over you. It is not our role to directly interfere in the lives of the mortals. We grieve the losses of our children just as we rejoice in their triumphs."

"Well-spoken my sister" interjected another voice as a bright light filled the room, causing Link to shield his eyes.

As the light faded Link uncovered his eyes and saw two more women standing beside of Farore. One was clothed in red, and the other in blue. They both had auras similar to Farore's, except their auras matched the color of their clothing.

_They must be the other Goddesses Din and Nayru. _

"That is correct" They both replied in unison, their voices meshing together in an ethereal sound.

_Oh yea, they can read my thoughts._

"What do you want with me?" Link spit the words at them, taking no heed to the fact that they were all-powerful beings. He had lost all reverence for them.

"Young link" They all spoke as one "It is not what we want with you, but destiny's plans for you. We are simply here to guide those plans to fruition."

"Well a fine job you did of that! I'm dead." Link shamelessly replied

"It's not yet your time. Of that much we are sure, and destiny's plan for you must be achieved. We each have a gift for you. Gifts that will help ensure that you fulfill those plans."

Before Link could argue with what was being told to him, each of the goddesses lifted up a single arm in his direction. Small orbs of light began growing in the palms of their hands, each on the same color as the clothes of it representative goddess. The orbs continued growing until they were each the size of the goddesses' hand. In the blink of an eye the orbs of energy surged forward and collided with Link. A bright light surrounded him, and he felt his consciousness begin fading away from him yet again.

_Ok, this is getting old… _Link thought as he fully fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Singing. Link could hear singing. It sounded familiar and yet foreign.

_I know that voice. That's the girl that's been taking care of me! Wait, why does she sound so sad?_

Link's eyes jerked open and he sat straight up from the place he had been resting. The sound of the singing suddenly stopped, and was quickly replaced by surprised gasps and murmurs.

_What's going on? _Link thought as he took a moment to inspect his surroundings.

He was sitting on a bed of hay that was raised up off the ground, it was night, and he was surrounded by a group of people that he didn't recognize. Each of them was dressed in black from head to toe. There was one standing rather close to him with a torch held high, its flames burning bright. The figure holding the torch, which Link recognized as a man, wore a shocked expression. Link could see terror creeping into his eyes.

Link took a moment to clearly think of the situation._ Wait. I'm on a bed of hay, surrounded by people dressed like they're mourning, and there's a guy with a torch. I'm on a damn funeral pyre!_

Without giving it a second thought Link jumped up from the bed that soon would have been his final resting place. His action was greeted by more startled gasps, and several of the people backing away in fear.

"Well son, it would seem you decided to rejoin us here in the land of the living!" A voice bellowed out from behind the crowd; a voice that Link recognized as the one that he had heard for several days before this. Link noticed the crowd begin to part and a man walk through their midst. He had a strong build, dusty brown hair, and a moustache that would make the proudest of nobles green with envy.

As the man walked towards him, Link noticed a girl that was standing near the mound. She was dressed in black as well. It was a stark contrast to her pale white skin. That coupled with the long, flowing, blonde hair that cascaded down her back gave her an almost ghostly beauty in the light of the torch. As the man walked towards Link the girl moved away from her position to accompany him. When the man finally reached Link he held out his hand. Link hesitantly took the man's hand.

The stranger broke into a grin. "That's a nice strong grip you have there son. The name's Rauru, and this" he said putting and arm around the shoulders of the girl "is my daughter, Zelda."

_Zelda…_

The girl simply nodded and smiled in acknowledgement of Rauru's statement.

Link suddenly found himself smiling back at her.

_Now there's a smile I could get used to seeing._

No sooner had than had the thought entered his mind it was met in rebuttal by the image of Illia laying there in her own blood, and those last words she had spoken to Link.

Link felt his knees get weak suddenly, and he began to fall. Rauru was quick to catch him.

"Well what do you know folks? I guess coming back from the dead can take a lot out of a guy." Rauru joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. The people simply stared at Link as though he might have been a ghost right out of some horror story. "Ehh, tough crowd." Rauru helped Link stand up once again.

"So son, what's your name?"

"The name's Link." Link replied, still wary of his surroundings.

"Link huh?" A gleam showing in Rauru's eyes

"Well Link." Rauru said breaking into a grin. "Welcome to Kakariko Village."


	4. A Moment's Respite

Here you go guys! Chapter 4! I have to say that I'm loving this so far. I hope everyone else is! Thanks to eveyone who has viewed my story so far. You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I, unluckily, do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of the Characters. They are all property of Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 4- A Moment's Respite

The two weeks flew by for Link. He had to spend a few days resting, so that his wounds would heal. After his miraculous resurrection the infection that had set in had disappeared. The villagers claimed it was the work of the goddesses, and as much as he hated to admit it; they were probably right. He had also been informed that the creatures that attacked Ordon Village were known as Moblins. They come from settlement on the outskirts of the Gerudo Dessert. Apparently, a group as large as the one that attacked Ordon Village hadn't been seen in decades.

After he felt well enough to move around he spent most of his time meeting the inhabitants of Kakariko Village. Well, that and proving to them that he wasn't actually a ghost. Apparently, he had been examined by the village doctor and was determined to be dead before he was taken to the pyre. The people had thought it would be rude to bury him on unfamiliar ground. So, they thought it would be best to just scatter his ashes so that the goddesses could see to their final destination. Oh, that was the other thing about Kakariko Village. Most of the inhabitants were deeply religious. Everywhere he turned it was always "praise be to the goddesses" or "oh, thank the goddesses!" Frankly, he found it all a bit repulsing.

"Come on Link! Wake up sleepyhead!" Link heard a young voice calling him out of his sleep.

"Yea yea I'm awake Colin" Link said playfully shooing away the young boy.

"Ok! I'll tell father you're awake now. He was looking for you." Colin said as he ran off, as full of energy as ever.

_Heh. Cute kid._

Link sat up in his bed. He pressed his forehead into the palm of his hand.

_These damn nightmares just won't leave._

Every night since he had arrived in Kakariko Village he had been plagued with this reoccurring nightmare. It was nothing crazy. It was simple really. He would be sitting there in the spring holding Illia, begging her to hold on, and she would die. He had to watch her die night after night. He was sleeping, but he never felt rested anymore. Those nightmares ripped any peaceful sleep from him that he might have had otherwise.

After taking a moment to collect his thoughts he got up out of his bed and looked around his room. It was small, but he was thankful for it. It was on the second floor of the general store that Rauru ran.

_Well I should go see what Rauru needs._

After changing into some work clothes he ran downstairs to find Rauru. He was standing behind the counter of his shop talking to a customer. Link recognized her as Anju, the local Cucco breeder. Ironically, she was allergic to the chicken-like creatures. So she bred her own hypoallergenic breed, and apparently they were a hit all over Hyrule.

Colin was standing beside of his father and ran to Link when he noticed him. He greeted Link with his normal cheerful disposition. "Hey sleepyhead! It's about time you woke up!" Colin said with a grin. Link reached down and tousled the young boy's hair a little. "Good morning to you too Colin." Link replied with a light chuckle.

Link walked up beside Rauru, and patiently waited for him to finish conducting his business with Anju. "So, I hear that you needed me for something Rauru?"

Rauru turned to face him. "Ah Link! How are you feeling today?" There was no doubt where Colin got his cheerfulness. "I'm doing fine sir."

"Are you sure? You've been calling out a lot in your sleep. You can't be resting well." Rauru replied; his voice now taking a much more serious tone."

Link ran a hand through his hair while thinking.

_Have I really been talking in my sleep? That can't be good for them. Their room is right below mine. _

"I'm sorry sir. It's just…these nightmares. They won't stop."

Rauru placed an arm around Link shoulders "There's no need to apologize son. You've been through something that would have broken any lesser of a man. That says a lot for you."

_Who says I'm not broken?_ Link found his mind wondering

"Well thank you sir. I appreciate your concern. So, what was it that you needed me to do?"

"Ahh yes, that. Well as you know, Kakariko Village sits at the base of Death Mountain; home of the Gorons. Unknown to some, however, is the fact that Death Mountain was once an active volcano. It has lain dormant for centuries, but I have received word that there has been some activity inside it, and that it is occurring at a frighteningly rapid pace. If it continues, an eruption is imminent. I need to know the status of Death Mountain. I know you've been through a lot, and this is a lot to ask of you. However, I can't leave the store unattended. Besides, it'll give you the chance to get a lay of the land. Oh, and don't worry Zelda will go with you to make sure you don't get lost. She knows those mountain trails like the back of her hand."

_Wow. Things just got serious…and I was just getting accustomed to this... _

"Sure, I'd be glad to help. You've done a lot for me. It's the least I could do." Link replied.

"Well then, wonderful!" Rauru replied, giving Link a hearty pat on the back. "I'll give you a few minutes to change into something a bit better suited for travelling. I had Collin put some clothes in your dresser before he woke you." He then turned his attention to Collin, who was sitting on a stool nearby. Kicking his short legs back and forth, entertaining himself in only the way kids his age can. "Collin. Go fetch your sister. Tell her to gather her things and wait for Link at the West Gate." Without a word Collin jumped off the stool he was sitting on and ran out the door.

"I really do appreciate this Link. I would send Zelda to do it alone, but from what I hear, there has been some increased activity of Tektites along the trail."

_Tektites huh?_

"Well they shouldn't be a problem. I had a run-in with some when I went out with some of the hunters from Ordon. They are little threat as long as you have a blade." Link replied confidently.

A gleam appeared in Rauru's eyes upon hearing Link's words. "Now that's the spirit! That also reminds me that I have something else here for you." He said as he walked off into one of the back rooms. He returned a few moments later carrying what looked to Link like a worn leather scabbard. The hilt of a blade could be seen protruding from the end. Rauru held it out to him, and waited for him to take it. "Here, take this. It belonged to an old friend of mine; a member of the Royal Guard of Hyrule. It's a fine blade, and it will serve you well."

Link was taken aback by the sudden gracious offer. He removed the blade from its scabbard and looked it over. It was of excellent make. Its blue hilt led up to a crossguard that was in the shape of bird outstretching his wings. Link immediately recognized the symbol as the one that was on the necklace that he wore.

_Could this thing have something to do with my father?_

A yellow gem rested in the center of the crossguard. It was diamond shaped and seemed to connect the crossguard to the blade. The blade itself was beautiful. It began narrow until it reached an engraving of three connecting triangles. Link recognized it as the Triforce. The blade widened at this point, and continued on for a couple of feet before ending in a razor-sharp tip. Its surface reflected light like the clearest of mirrors. Link couldn't help but find himself being captivated by its beauty.

"Sir I…I don't think I can take this. It must be worth a fortune. I'd hate for it to be damaged." Link stammered; trying to make sense of why Rauru would want to give him such an exquisite blade.

"Don't worry yourself about that boy. My friend would have much rather preferred it be put to use than to sit up on a shelf collecting dust. So, consider it yours. Now go get ready to leave, and be sure to pack plenty. It's a few days walk from here to where the Gorons call home."

"I…uhh…thank you sir!" Link replied as he began to walk up the stairs. He hadn't made it half way before he heard Rauru call out to him. "Oh and Link, do be careful. I have a feeling destiny has quite a plan for you."

Link felt a chill run down his spine. He had heard something else tell him something far too similar to that very recently.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued on up the stairs.

_These people and their devoutness…if only he knew…_

* * *

The sun was bright overhead as Link arrived at the West Gate. He had changed into the clothes that Rauru left for him. It consisted of a forest green tunic, a white undershirt that had chainmail woven into it, white leggings that had chainmail as well, and a pair of sturdy leather boots that almost reached his knees. All in all, he didn't think he looked bad. Rauru had also packed him a hooded cloak, but he saw no need to wear it. Honestly, he wasn't sure why it had been pack. There hadn't been rain since the time he arrived in Kakariko Village; he couldn't see that changing anytime soon. He saw Zelda there waiting, along with a horse that had several bags fastened onto its saddle. As she saw him approaching she smiled in his direction.

_There's that smile again. _A slight smile coming to Link's lips. He was surprised that a flashback hadn't interrupted his thoughts this time.

"Hey Link!" she called out to him.

He found himself speeding up his pace to reach her. Upon doing so he was greeted by a defensive neigh from the horse. Zelda simply patted the horse on the nose. "Easy girl. Link's a friend." She said as the soothed it. "This big girl…" Zelda grinned and patted the horse's side "is Epona. Father got her for me on my twelfth birthday. She's the best horse a person could ask for. Even if she is a bit overprotective."

As if she had been offended by the comment Epona stomped her hoof onto the ground and snorted loudly; staring at Link the whole time.

Link was startled and stepped back instinctively.

_Wait. No. I'm not letting some horse make me look like a coward; especially not in front of Zelda._

Link stepped back towards Epona and reached out towards her. With the other hand he rummaged through one of his bags. Epona stared at his approaching hand nervously as it came closer. Eventually, Link laid his hand on her nose. She watched him like a hawk, not knowing what to expect.

_Got it!_

Link removed his other hand from his bag, and in it he held a large carrot. Epona's eyes flicked to his hand and she started to lick her lips.

"Ahh you want the carrot don't you girl?" Link teased as he moved the carrot closer to her mouth. Eventually, the carrot was close enough for Epona to eat it, so Link open up his hand and let it rest in his palm.

"Go ahead girl. You can have it." He assured her as she leaned her head down and took a few cautious nibbles of the carrot.

Suddenly, she picked up the whole carrot and before Link could register what was going on, had eaten the entire thing. She then leaned down and proceeded to begin sniffing Links bags, in search of more carrots.

Link stepped out of her reach. "Ahh you want more? I'm sorry but that's all for now."

Link then walked around to the side of her and fastened his bags onto her saddle as well. Then he turned to Zelda.

"Ehh she'll warm up to me." He said with a grin.

Zelda let out a light chuckle in reply. "Oh I'm sure she will if you keep feeding her carrots. They are her favorite.

_She has such a beautiful voice. No wonder they had her singing at my funeral….Man that's still weird to think about._

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the horse walking away from him. He snapped back to attention and realized that Zelda and Epona were walking away from him. Zelda turned and smiled at him. "Come on slowpoke, we need to cover some ground before the sun sets."

Link almost instantly found himself running to catch up with them as they all passed through the West Gate.

He looked up at the mountain ahead of them.

_Well this is going to be fun…_

* * *

The moonlight was shining in through the window of Rauru's house as he sat there on the side of his bed. His hands clenched together, squeezed tight as if he was in deep thought.

He looked up into the dark corner of his room a hint of fear showing in his eyes. "So, you've come." He spoke into the darkness.

As if materializing out of the darkness itself a hooded figure stepped forward from the shadows. "You knew I would." The hooded man hissed; his voice sounding more reptilian than human. "Where is the girl!?" The figure's voice echoed in the room. Filling it with a sinister air.

"She's gone." Rauru stated sternly

"Gone!?" Before Rauru could move the hooded figure had him by the throat. Squeezing with a grip like iron.

"I'll give you one last chance old man. Where is she?!" the figure spat.

"I…I…I've a..already told y..you. She's g…gone." Rauru manage to choke out.

There was a flash of red under the hood where the figure's eyes would be. "Very well then old man. You had your chance." The hooded figure tightened his grip on Rauru's throat, and watched as the life fled from his eyes. Once he was finished he tossed Rauru's lifeless body to the side and walked out of the room. Once outside he was met by a moblin that stood nearly as tall as the room. It was much larger than the ones Link had faced in Ordon Village.

It snorted and then gave what seemed to be a salute to the hooded figure. "What are your orders sir?" It's voice deep and raspy.

Under the hood a grin spread across the figure's face.

"Kill them all. Not a single person in this village lives to see the sunrise."


	5. Revelation In Death

Here's Chapter 5 guys! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of the characters. They are all property of Nintendo.

* * *

Ch. 5- Revelation In Death

Link awoke to yet another voiceless scream escaping his throat.

_Dammit! Is one night of peaceful sleep too much to ask?!_

He sat up from his mat in mouth of the cave that they had stopped to sleep in for the night. He looked around at his surroundings; everything was lightly illuminated by the dying fire they had set just a short distance from them. Zelda was sleeping peacefully a little bit further into the cave; along with Epona. The horse refused to leave her side. Link had made sure to search the cave before they stopped to rest. They didn't need any unwelcome visitors as the slept. Luckily, the cave came to a dead end just a few hundred feet after the entrance; so it was easy to search.

Link couldn't help but look at her as she slept. The dim light from the fire shed just enough light on her to illuminate her pale skin. He noticed that she was smiling in her sleep.

_It must be a happy dream. Well, I'm glad one of us is getting some decent rest. _He thought with a smirk.

His train of thought was soon interrupted by the sound of rustling in a couple of the nearby bushes.

_What was that?_ Link reached for the sword that Rauru had given him and stood up from his mat. He listened closely, and unsheathed the sword when the silence was broken by the sound of rustling once again. He scanned the bushes, waiting for something to appear. It didn't take long.

Out from the bushes hopped a rather strange looking creature. It was shaped like a spider, except it only had four legs. It was about the size of a fully grown cucco. The strangest feature of it though, was its one large green eye that rested right in the middle of its head. It simply sat there looking at Link, unblinking.

_That's strange. A baby Tektite? _

Suddenly Link heard rustling in several of the bushes around him. He looked around to find the sources and was greeted by several more small Tektites. They weren't as small as the first one, but Link could still tell that they were rather young.

_This is just strange…but at least they don't seem to be hostile._

As if to, yet again, prove just how bad his luck was one of the smaller Tektites' eye flashed to red. Before Link could try to figure out what that meant it suddenly lunged through the air at him. He barely had time to intercept it with a swing of his sword. The blade easily sliced through the creature's exoskeleton; cleaving it in half.

All of the other Tektites, as if by instinct, took a step back from Link.

_Heh. Yea, that'll teach 'em. _A smirk came to Link's face as he wiped the Tektite's blood off of his blade with his boot.

His smirk soon faded as all of the Tektites' eyes turned to red.

_Well…Shit…_

They all lunged for him at the same time.

He easily dodged the first one and slashed at it in the air; it meeting a similar fate as the first one to attack him. The real problem though, was the ten others that slammed into him at the moment right after that.

Link used the pommel of his sword to beat them off of him; blinding a few of them in the process. However, that wasn't before one of them had sunk its strong mandibles into his shoulder, easily tearing through his chainmail. Link gritted his teeth in pain and slung the creature off of him. It slammed into a nearby tree, fell to the ground, and didn't move again.

_Ahh! They pack one hell of a bite! _

The fighting continued in a pattern similar to this for several more minutes. As Link slashed through the last one he breathed a deep sigh of relief.

_Well, that wasn't too bad._ He thought, breathing heavily.

All in all it wasn't. He had been bitten a few more times. They were painful, but nothing life threatening.

He looked around to make sure that he had killed the last of them, and then looked back inside the cave. He walked over to Zelda to make sure that she was alright. He found her there, still fast asleep; along with Epona.

_Geez, these two could sleep through anything. Well, it's all the better. She wasn't disturbed and she's safe. Yea, she's safe. That's all that matters. _

Link sat down beside of her and looked towards the area where the battle had just taken place.

_You know…I don't get it. If that was all the young ones…where were the parents?_

As if in reply to his thought, Link heard more rustling in the bushes. This sounding like it came from much larger creatures. Link stood up, unsheathed his sword once more, and walked to the mouth of the cave.

_I…I just really shouldn't be surprised by these kinds of things anymore. Maybe I just need to stop overthinking things…Hell, it was bound to happen anyways. Alright. Let's do this. _

Link stretched out his arms as two more Tektites stepped out of the darkness. These were both easily as tall as Epona. They were more heavily built than the younger ones. Their exoskeletons reminded him of plate mail. To make matters worse, their legs were covered in rather large spikes.

_Ehh those could do some damage if I get hit by them. _

The large creatures looked around for a moment, and one of them let out a high pitched growling sound.

Link walked out from the mouth of the cave; making sure to draw their attention away from the inside, from Zelda.

"Hey, look it was nothing personal. They started it." Link found himself mentally laughing. Somehow, this was all becoming a bit fun to him.

The two Tektite's eyes flashed to red and they both crouched, as if preparing to leap.

_Ahh, so that's the way it's going to be? Very well… _

Link held his sword out steadily in front of him. "Well bring it on!" He spat in their direction "And do keep it down. Zelda needs her sleep."

As if accepting his challenge the two creatures hissed and lunged at him.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise as Link walked into the cave to wake Zelda.

"Hey Zelda, come on, we need to get going." He said softly as he nudged her side.

She opened her eyes ever so slightly and smiled "Ahh come on. Can't I have like five more minutes?"

As he heard the words his memory flashed back to the day before Illia's death. He could feel the tears try to start forming in his eyes.

_No, you're not going to cry. Not here. Not in front of her. _He thought as he suddenly turned away from Zelda and walked out of the cave.

She sat up from her mat and called after him. "Link! Link, are you ok?"

Upon not hearing a reply she stood up from her mat and ran out after him. She found him sitting by what little was left of their fire; staring at the few remaining embers.

_I couldn't save her. If only I had been stronger!_ He clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it into the ground beside of him. "It's not fair! She didn't deserve to die!" He heard the words escaping his lips much louder than he had intended. A surprised Zelda let out a startled gasp. Upon hearing it Link realized that she was standing beside of him. He looked up at her; his eyes filled with tears unshed. Before he could say anything in defense of his actions he felt Zelda's arms wrap around him.

"It'll be ok Link." Her voice was soft and caring

At the sound of her voice the vivid images in his mind began to fade. He took a few deep breaths and then looked up at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have startled you like that. I thought you were still in the cave." His voice was filled with a softness that Zelda had never heard from him before. Just by looking at her he found himself smiling once again. "So what do you say we eat something and then make our way to the top? Of course, you could just keep holding me, that's perfectly fine too." Link said with a slight chuckle.

In response to his words Zelda's quickly removed her arms from him and stood up; her cheeks flushed a bright pink. Link found himself lightly laughing at her.

_She just so damn cute…_

Link stood up from his place by the fire and walked into the cave where they had stored their supplies. He crouched down over the bags and began looking for the food that they brought along with them. His search was soon cut short when he heard Zelda shout into the cave. "Link! What is all of this?"

_Heh…I'm guessing she just found the mess from last night._

Link walked out of the cave and looked to find Zelda standing beside a rather large pile of Tektite corpses.

"What…where did…what is that?!" She stammered out while pointing at the pile.

"Those are Tektites. They tried to attack us last night. I woke up and found that they had surrounded the camp. The attacked me without provocation. I've never seen them act so violent." His voice calm as he explained what had transpired.

"You killed all of those? I mean I don't doubt that your strong, but those two are as tall as Epona! How did you…" Zelda stopped and looked at Link. It was the first time she had clearly looked at him since she woke up. She hadn't noticed the holes in his tunic or the bloodstains around them. "Link you're hurt!" She ran over to him, looking at his wounds. "Why would you fight those things!? You could have been killed!" She practically yelled at him.

Honestly, Link was shocked by her sudden outburst of emotion. It took him a second to think of what to say. "Well, they were obviously violent. I couldn't let them make it into the cave…to you." his voice trailing off at the end of his sentence.

"Link, you barely know me. Why would you risk your life to protect someone you barely know?"

"I couldn't let them hurt you! I'm not going to lose you too!" Link wasn't even sure what he was saying anymore. He was running on emotion alone. He knew she couldn't understand, but he knew he wasn't about to lose her too. He'd die before he let that happen.

"Link I…I'm sorry." the fire dying from her eyes. In its place crept in a sort of sadness. She dropped her head for a moment; as if thinking, and then looked right back up into his eyes. "What happened in Ordon Village? That night, at your funeral, what happened then? You were dead Link. Dead. Then suddenly you were standing there right beside of me. Ever since you came to Kakariko Village you haven't opened up to anyone about any of that. That can't be good for you. Please, tell me." She had grabbed his hands and was squeezing them rather tightly.

_So she wants to know about everything. Should I tell her? Hell, I have nothing to lose anyways. _

"So you want to know everything huh?" He said, taking a deep breath. "Alright, fine. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

He told her everything; everything from that awkward morning to his resurrection. He even told her about the nightmares that had been plaguing him. Zelda had listened intently the entire time. She expressed how sorry she was to Link for what had happened to him. It had taken him quite a while to explain everything. By the time he had finished, the sun was beginning to set once again. He knew it would take a while to explain so he had suggested that he talk while they continued up the mountain. As they noticed the sun beginning to set Zelda pointed out another cave for them to set up camp in. After a small meal they decided they should get some rest.

As Link laid there on the cave floor he couldn't help but wonder if he would sleep any better tonight now that he had finally expressed everything that he had been holding inside.

_Yea, probably not…_ He thought as he breathed an irritated sigh.

He had no idea how right he was.

* * *

Link was awoken from his sleep later that night, though not because of a dream. No, this was because Epona was staring at the mouth of the cave letting out several startled neighs.

Link jumped up from his mat and walked over to her. "What's the matter girl?" He said as he rubbed her neck, trying to calm her. As if ignoring his existence all-together she just continued staring out the mouth of the cave into the darkness.

Link looked out of the cave. _That's odd. The fire shouldn't have gone out that quickly, and something definitely has Epona spooked. _

Link walked over to where he kept the sword Rauru had given him, and quietly pulled it out of its scabbard. Holding it tightly in front of him he walked out to the mouth of the cave. He took a moment to look around, but could see nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest, almost like being kicked by a horse, and was sent flying back into the cave. He landed on his back beside of Zelda; who was just now beginning to wake up.

It took Link a moment to catch his breath once again, but as he did he shook Zelda's leg roughly.

"Get up!" she shouted at her. Startled out of the drowsy state she was in; she sprung to her feet.

"Link! What's going on?!" She said quietly. Fear creeping into her voice.

Link stood up and positioned himself in front of her and tightened his grip on his sword. "I don't know…but stay behind me. I'll protect you." each spoken word feeling like a vice being tightened on his ribcage. He was sure that a few ribs were broken.

"Protect her? Hah. Don't make me laugh." He suddenly heard a voice hiss.

As Link watched the entrance to the cave a dense fog crept over it; blocking his view of the outside. Out of the fog stepped a hooded figure. He was dressed in a black cloak. It covered him from head to toe and hid his face in a dark shadow. Upon seeing him enter Epona backed further into the cave.

"I don't feel like wasting any time. So, why don't you just save me the trouble of killing you and hand over the girl." His voice filled the cave with a dark atmosphere.

_What the hell is this guy?! I can practically feel the darkness radiating off him. _

The hooded figure took a confident step towards Link, as if sensing Link's fears.

"Don't make me kill you boy. Trust me. I'll enjoy it a lot more than you will. Save yourself the trouble and move out of my way." Link could almost feel the malice in his words.

Link looked back at Zelda. He could see the terror in her eyes.

_I don't care what it takes. He's not going to lay a hand on her. _

Link positioned his sword out in front of him. "I don't care who, or what, you are. If you want her; you'll have to go through me!"

Link slashed out at the hooded figure and his blade glinted in the little moonlight that was still making its way into the cave. The hooded figure let out a surprised hiss and took a cautious step back.

"That sword! Where did you get that sword?!" It hissed in disgust. After just a moment it waved a dismissive hand in Link's direction. Link noticed that the figure had what appeared to be rather large and pointed fingernails. "No matter. I'll just present it to my master as a gift after I pry it from your cold, dead, fingers." The last words slipping from his mouth with a sense of eagerness.

As soon as the figure stopped speaking he was upon Link. He didn't have time to move before the figure had him by the throat. Its hands felt rough, scaly. It stood at least a head taller than Link, and it had a grip like iron.

"Let him go!" He heard Zelda shout. Any further protests by her where cut short when Link saw the figure raise his hand in her direction. He heard her gasp as if she had been hit by something, and then he heard her collide with the wall behind her.

_Zelda! No!_ Link struggled to free himself from the figure's iron grip. He struggled with all of his might to break free, but to no avail.

He heard the figure start to chuckle "You see boy. You should have just moved out of my way." He hissed into Link's ear.

The figure lifted Link off the ground and held him out towards Zelda; who was just picking herself up off the ground.

"Look princess! Watch as your little hero dies!"

_Princess? Why did he call her…_ Link's thoughts were beginning to run together as he began to lose his grip on his consciousness. His vision began to blur. Suddenly the figure's other hand was in front of Link's face. In it, was a short black dagger. It was simple in design, but judging by the way the light reflected off its edges Link assumed it was razor-sharp. His thoughts were soon proven as the hooded figure slid the blade along his cheek; leaving a stinging gash in its wake.

_Ahhhh! Gods, that hurt! _He thought as he was forcefully pulled back to consciousness for a brief moment.

"No! Stop hurting him!" He heard Zelda cry out.

He heard the hooded figure laugh once again. "Fine. As you wish. I'll just end it."

Link felt the figure lay the tip of the blade against his chest, right in front of his heart.

"No! Please! I beg of you!" Zelda pleaded, but her pleas were cut short as the figure shoved the dagger into Link's chest. Link's eyes went wide as he registered what had just happened to him. His grip on his sword loosened and it fell out of his hands; colliding with the stone floor and echoing through the cave like a death toll. The figure let go of Link's throat and dropped him to the ground. Link fell to his knees; too weak to support his own weight.

Almost as soon as he hit the ground Zelda ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. She laid him on his back and looked down into his eyes.

_Dammit…I couldn't save her. Not again…_

"I'm sorry Zelda." He whispered; his voice growing weaker as he said the words.

"No Link, you've done more than enough! Please, save your strength!" He could hear a sense of panic in her voice, and could soon feel her tears falling on his cheek.

_If only I had been stronger. Maybe I could have…If I was stronger…_

Link's thoughts faded away as the last of his strength slipped away from him. His eyes closed and he slipped into death's welcoming grasp.

* * *

Link opened his eyes and was met by a familiar warm light.

_You've got to be kidding me…_

He sat up and looked at himself. He was clothed the same as we was when he died, but there were no gashes or bloodstains on his clothes.

_Nope, I'm here again…_

His train of thought was once again broken when a pale hand with a green aura reached into his field of view. He reached up and took hold of it without a second thought.

"You know. We have really got to stop meeting like this." He said to Farore as she lifted him to his feet.

"Yes, it would seem we meet again young Link. You have yet again been visited by death. However, your role in destiny's plan has not yet been fulfilled. So, I am afraid simply cannot allow you to die just yet. I will give you a gift. Tell me Link, what is your greatest regret? Something that you wish you could have changed. Speak it and it will be granted."

Link's mind automatically flashed to there in the spring, as Illia lay dying in front of him. He thought of the times that he had spent with her as they were growing up together, of her sitting with him as he played her ocarina, and of that night when she had kissed him. His thoughts then moved to a time more recent. He thought of Zelda there holding him; telling him that everything would be ok. He saw her lying on the floor of the cave, and he saw the hooded figure. He envisioned the evil in the figure's words. He thought of his determination as he had faced the Tektites. Then he remembered the feeling of her tears on his cheek as she held him as his life slipped away from him.

"I wish that I had been able to be strong enough to protect her." Without provocation Illia's smiling face reappeared in his mind.

"To protect whom?" Farore questioned softly

_I loved you too Illia… but I can't let this happen. I hope you understand… _The mental image of Illia faded into darkness, and was replaced by that of another person.

The next words that came out of Link's mouth were some of the most difficult he had ever had to say.

He looked the goddess dead in the eyes as the next words fell from his lips. "Zelda."

A small smile came across the lips of the goddess. "Then this young Link, is my gift to you."

There was a bright flash as Link felt his consciousness being pulled away from him yet again.

_Figures…_

As he faded into unconsciousness a bright green light enveloped the cave where Zelda sat holding Link's dead body.


	6. Imprisoned Power

_Well here I am again! Sorry for the wait everybody! So without any further adieu I give you Chapter 6! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: You know the drill... I sadly do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of the characters. They are all property of Nintendo._

* * *

_Chapter 6- Imprisoned Power_

_Ugh…this whole resurrection thing is getting old. _Link thought as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. His vision began to clear up as he looked around. He was lying in the middle of what looked to be some sort of courtyard. It was full of many bushes and flowers; many of which he didn't recognize.

_Where am I? Wait…Zelda!_

Much to his relief he found her laying a few feet from him. He started crawled over to her shook her gently.

"Zelda. Zelda, come on, wake up."

Her eyes opened, focused on his face, and then widened in surprise

"Link! How are you? You're alive!" Before Link could respond she had sat up and wrapped his neck in a tight embrace. He winced a little as her grip sent a sharp pain coursing through his chest. She instinctively loosened her grasp and pulled back from him.

"How are you alive?!" The excitement practically saturated her voice.

"It's a long story." Link replied with a grin. "I'll explain later. We need to figure out where we are first."

Before Zelda could reply their conversation was interrupted by the sound of heavy footfalls approaching them.

"Halt! Don't move! You're under arrest for trespassing!" They heard a deep voice shout.

Within moments they were surrounded by several armed soldiers. Each of them wore white plate armor with what appeared to be chainmail beneath. Each piece of armor was finely crafted, and edged by a thin border of gold. On their breastplates Link recognized the symbol. It was the same symbol as the emblem on his necklace and his sword.

_My sword?!_

Link scanned the ground around him and located the sword lying on the ground just a short distance from his feet. Without a second thought he dove for the blade. Upon grasping it in his hand, he quickly stood up, and put himself between Zelda and as many of the soldiers as he could.

"We're not looking for any trouble. Just leave the girl out of this. Whatever our crimes, I'll take her punishment as well."

_Good job Farore. I'm getting arrested thanks to a goddess…go figure._

His words were met by the drawing of several swords and the brandishing of several lances. "Drop the sword boy, or we will be forced to hurt you!" Barked one of the soldiers.

Link analyzed the situation, and he had to admit; it looked pretty grim.

_Well shit…looks like I'll have to play along. _

He slowly returned the sword to the scabbard that hung on his back and raised his hands into the air.

"Alright. I'll come along, but don't harm the girl."

Within an instant the soldiers were upon him. The forced his arms behind his back and tightly secured them with a length of rope. After he had been secured he noticed the soldiers part to allow another to walk through them unimpeded. He wore armor that was similar to that of the other soldiers, but it was much more decorative. He didn't wear a helmet like the others, and because of that Link was able to get a good look at him. His face showed a few signs of aging; just a crease here or there. There was a thin scar that overlapped both of his lips. It looked as though a blade had once come far too close for comfort. That, combined with his short-cut black hair gave him a rather imposing aura.

"Take him to the dungeon, and someone escort her off the castle grounds." Link heard him command the soldiers

_A castle?_

Moments later Link was being practically dragged away from the courtyard.

"Link! Don't worry! I'll find a way to get you out!" He heard Zelda yell.

_Heh…right…I think I just figured out where we are. Those soldiers all had the same crest on their armor as the sword. Rauru said that his friend was from the Hylian Royal Guard. If that's true, then this is Hyrule Castle. Last I heard, then don't take very kindly to trespassers. Yep, I'm screwed…_

Link was hauled down several corridors, and then a few flights of stairs. As they descended he could feel the temperature drop, and the air become moist.

_Cold and damp; how stereotypical…_

He was soon shoved into a small prison cell, but not before his sword was forcefully pulled off of his back and his pockets were thoroughly searched. It looked like it would be just large enough for him to lay in.

"Hope you don't mind it too much here; because you're going to be here for a long time." The guard taunted as he locked the door to the cell.

Link sat down on the small pallet of hay that was in the corner of the cell.

_Seriously? I get brought back from the dead twice…for this?! To rot in a prison cell? You've got to be kidding me…_

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. After a few moments he had relaxed.

_Well, as long as they kept their word and Zelda is ok. That's all that matters. I guess if I'm going to be here for a while I might as well get comfortable. _He thought as he laid back on the hay and crossed his arms under the back of his head.

_I guess I should get some sleep. I am still pretty beat up, and who knows; maybe Zelda really will figure out a way to get me out of here._

Link soon drifted off to sleep on his bed of hay.

* * *

Link was soon torn from his sleep by a loud crash. He jerked his eyes open and looked for the source. He didn't have to look far. There in front of him lay the door to his cell. Its heavy frame had landed inches from his feet. However, he found another sight much more disturbing. Lying, face down, on the door was the guard that had locked him in the cell. A puddle of blood was starting to form beneath him. The bars were bent around his body as if he had hit it with a tremendous amount of force.

_What the hell could have done that?! _Link thought as he jumped to his feet; instinctively reaching for his sword.

_Shit…just my luck…_

He didn't have time to think about much more. Suddenly out of the darkness outside of the cell he saw an object flying towards him. He ducked just in time and it sailed over him; crashing into the wall behind him. He glanced back and pieced together that the tangled pile of wood and metal had once been a barrel.

_Just what the hell is out there?_ He thought as he cautiously stepped forward.

He glanced down and noticed that the guard still had a sword strapped to his side. Without a second thought Link knelt down and pulled the sword out of its sheath.

_I doubt he needs this anymore anyways._

He didn't take time to inspect the blade, but he could tell that it wasn't the blade he had grown rather fond over the last few days.

He slowly walked to the hole in his cell where his door had once been and looked around. His cell was positioned about halfway down a rather long hallway of cells. If his memory served him well; then he remembered which way he had been brought in. It was quiet, but the silence was abruptly broken by the sound of screeching metal and a scream. He looked in the direction of the sound, but as far as he could see there was nothing. He assumed that the sound had come from around the corner at that end of the hallway.

_Well I'm glad that's not in the direction that I need to go… _

He quietly stepped out of his cell and began making his way down the hall; away from the direction the noise had come from. He had made it about halfway down the hallway when he heard heavy footfalls behind him. He quickly turned and peered down the torch-lit hallway to find the source. In the dim light he could make out a hulking silhouette moving in his direction. Its head nearly touched the ceiling of the hallway, and Link could faintly see what looked like sparks coming off of the stones above it as it walked.

_What is that thing? How the hell did I not hear it get in here?!_

Without warning Link suddenly saw two red dots appear about where he guess its eyes should be.

_Wait…I've seen this before…dammit…_

Without warning the creature began barreling down the hallway in his direction.

_You've got to be kidding me!_ Link thought as he began to sprint down the hallway.

_Alright, come on, there was a staircase around here somewhere. _He hastily searched the hallway for the staircase that would lead him out of this deathtrap. All the while hearing the pounding of the creature's feet drawing ever closer.

He turned a corner and the staircase he had been searching for came into view. It sat at the far end of the hallway and was built perpendicular to the furthest wall. He would have to turn at the last minute to ascend it, and that would cost him time. Something that he felt he didn't have much of. On top of that it was wooden, and he had a feeling that the creature behind him would have no trouble tearing it down. He sprinted towards the staircase with all of his might. He soon found himself tumbling head over heels right after something large struck him in the center of his back. He scrambled to his feet and continued running towards the staircase. He didn't turn to see how far the creature was from him. He didn't need to. He could hear the creature's heavy breathing, and that spoke more than enough about how close the creature was.

_Ahh dammit! I'm almost there! _He thought as he neared the staircase.

As he turned to ascend the stairs he could feel the creature's hot breath on his back. It was in that split second that he made a realization.

_It hasn't slowed down. It's going to crash into the staircase! These are my only way out of here though, and I can't be stuck down here with this thing. I guess I have no choice. I'm either incredibly brave or just stupid, but this thing has to die…_

As his feet hit the wooden stairs time seemed to slow down for him. He tightened his grip on the sword, ascended a few steps, and turned to face the creature. As he did he leapt toward it; raising the sword above his head. The creature just kept charging, apparently blinded by rage. As it was upon him Link heard the wooden steps crack beneath him. He brought the sword down with all of his might; plunging it into the top of the creature's skull. As it entered the creature's head Link saw the red glow in its eyes begin to fade away. Link's feet landed on the creature's broad shoulders, and he used it as a step to leap to the higher levels of the staircase that had not been crushed. As he landed on the stairs he heard the creature slam into the wall below him.

* * *

He took a moment to catch his breath before continuing up the stairs.

_I had better not hang around. There might be more where that came from. _

As he finished his climb up the stairs he found himself in another hallway. It had stained glass windows placed periodically along it, and it was highly decorative. It seemed as though no expenses had been spared in the building of this castle. It took just a moment before the sound hit him. There was a loud commotion going on just outside of the wall that he was beside. A mixture of shouts and metal slamming against metal could be heard.

_No…It's can't be. Nobody would be foolish enough to…_

His thoughts were broken yet again by the sound of a breaking window. As he looked down the hallway its beauty was marred by a soldier flying through one of the windows and crashing into the wall opposite the window. Link ran to the soldier's side. He was dressed just like the ones that had arrested him in the courtyard. The soldier's eyes were still open, and his breath was shallow. There was a small trickle of blood flowing from the corner of his mouth. As he saw Link crouching beside of him he reached up and grabbed the collar of his tunic. His grip was tight. Tighter than Link thought possible from a dying man.

"Help me. Please. I don't want to die. My family…my little girl." The soldier choked the words out; drowning in his own blood.

The words cut straight to Link's heart. He could tell this man was going to die, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt the soldier's grip loosen and his arm fall from Link's collar. His eyes closed and he breathing ceased.

Link stood up looked out of the broken window. He recognized it as the courtyard where he had been arrested. The area was full of more soldiers just like the one laying behind him. They were all facing off against some sort of creature. It was massive. It stood higher than the tallest tree in the courtyard. It looked a lot like one of the moblins that had attacked Ordon Village, but on a much larger scale. Its legs were long and muscular; in comparison to the short ones he had seen before. It wore a giant black breastplate and a horned helmet to match. To make matters worse, it was massacring the soldiers. If any would get close enough to strike it, it simply batted them away with the massive club it held in one of its hands.

As Linked scan the courtyard he saw something that made his breath catch in his throat. There, in the creature's other hand was Zelda.

_How the hell? It doesn't matter. I must protect her!_ Link could feel a familiar rage growing inside of him. _That thing…has Zelda. My Zelda. It dared to hurt her?! It will die!_

Before Link realized what he was doing he lunged out of the window and broke into a run towards the creature.

Link's vision began to blur slightly, and then he was surrounded by a bright light.

"I suppose it is time for my gift to you young Link." He heard a voice say.

As the light faded away Link found himself standing in front of the creature. A red aura surrounded his body as he yelled at it: his voice a mixture of his own and that of a familiar female goddess. "Well what are you waiting for?! Bring it on!"

The creature looked down at him and roared in reply. Gladly accepting Link's invitation to fight.


	7. Royal Changes

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay on getting this chapter posted! I hope you enjoy it! As always criticism is welcome. Everyone have a great day, and enjoy Chapter 7 :D

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of they characters. They are all property of Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 7- Royal Changes

The power that was flowing through his body was immense. He could feel it to his very core. As he looked up at the creature before him he could feel Din reassuring his thoughts and bolstering his courage. He saw the monstrosity standing before him, but felt no fear; only anger. Despite the creature's rippling muscles and thick armor, Link knew that he had the power to destroy it.

The creature wasted no time before going on the offensive. Within seconds of Link confronting it, the creature swung its massive club at Link. He jumped out of the way right as it collided with the ground where he had stood; leaving a small crater.

Link took advantage of this opportunity to jump onto the club and run up the creature's arm. He trailed his sword along its arm all the way up, leaving a deep gash. The creature roared in pain and shook his arm in an effort to remove Link. As the creature began to shake its arm Link leaped and plunged his sword deeply into the back of its neck. He held on tightly to the sword and used his forward momentum to swing himself over onto the creature's opposite shoulder. He could see Zelda there in the creature's hand. He ran down the creatures arm and stabbed the creature's wrist.

As his blade entered the creature's wrist its grasp on Zelda loosened and she slipped from the hand. Before Link had given it a second thought he jumped from the creature's arm, and caught Zelda in his arms; leaving his sword imbedded in the creature's wrist. He held her tight to his chest and turned himself so that he would be between the ground and her. A moment later he slammed into the ground. He rolled Zelda off of him and stood up from the ground. As he did two soldiers ran up and carried her to safety.

Link glared up at the creature. He noticed that the gashes on the creature's arms were beginning to heal. They were slowly closing up, and the creature had what appeared to be a smug grin on its face. It reached to his wrist and pulled the sword out. It looked at the blade for a moment before flicking it towards Link as if offering him the chance to use it. It landed just a few feet from Link. He reached over and picked up the sword and gripped it tightly in his hands. "Let's destroy this monstrosity once and for all." He could hear Din speaking in his head. He closed his eyes and his body tightened up as power began to build up inside of him.

The ground beneath his feet began to smoke and soon burst into flames. The soldiers around him began to step back as even the atmosphere around him began to heat up as well. The creature swung at Link with all of its might, but right as it was about to collide with him Link's hand shot up and grabbed the tree-sized club; stopping it dead in its tracks. The creature grabbed the club with his other hand and tried with all of its strength to crush Link. Link's arm did not falter in the least. Within moments the creature's club burst into flames. It roared in pain and dropped the club as the flames singed his hands.

As if his roar was a wake-up call Link's eyes shot open. His usually blue eyes now glowing a deep crimson. As his eyes opened flames burst from the ground around him. He suddenly rushed forward, each step burning his footprint into the ground. Before the creature realized what was going on Link had already plunged his sword into the portion of his leg right above its hoof. The creature let out another roar of pain as the leg gave out, and it fell to one knee. Link leapt onto the other leg and used it to climb onto the creature's back. Small amounts of smoke could be seen coming from wherever he contacted the creature's skin. He quickly scaled the creature's back and made his way onto its head. Link's sword burst into flames and he plunged it into the back of its skull. It let out yet another roar of pain, but that was soon cut short as a plume of smoke could be seen rising from the creature's mouth. The creature wobbled unsteadily for a moment before all of a sudden falling forward onto the ground and bursting into flames.

Link jumped from the creature's head and began to walk towards the soldiers. They instinctively raised their weapons to defend themselves from the person that was responsible for the creature that was now engulfed in flames. As he neared them the red in his eyes faded away and soft blue returned. He took a few more steps before collapsing on the ground before them. Several soldiers rushed forward and began picking him up off the ground.

* * *

When Link came to he found himself in a rather spacious and decorative room. He assumed that he was still inside the castle due to the rather elaborate architecture. There were two guards posted at his door. Each one wore the same armor as the soldiers that he had seen in the courtyard.

"Send word that he is awake!" Link heard a voice say right as he opened his eyes. One of the guards quickly left the room, and his footsteps could be heard moving away from the room at a rapid pace. The other guard placed his hand on his sword and motioned at Link for him to stop moving. "Please, remain where you are. I have orders to not allow you to leave that bed."

_Ugh what's going on? The last I remember I had just seen Zelda in that creature's hand and then Din spoke to me. Wait…what did I do? She said something about destroying the creature. _

Link's thoughts were still bouncing around his mind as he heard the door open. Link looked up to see a familiar face. Link instantly recognized the elaborate armor and the scar on his lips. This was the man that had ordered for Link to be taken to the dungeon. He dismissed the other guard and shut the door behind him. He reached to a desk that was nearby and pulled the chair from beneath it. He moved it beside of Link's bed and sat down. Then he began to speak."

"Good to see you awake boy. I wouldn't try moving much if I were you. You have several broken ribs, and quite a few gashes that have yet to heal. They looked like Tektite bites, and since the only places that they are found is in the forests of the Ordon Province and Death Mountain I'm assuming you have quite the story to tell. My name is Kalrith. I am the commander of the Royal Knights of Hyrule, and I must admit that I am rather surprised. You put on quite a show in the courtyard, and a guard in the dungeon gave an eye-witness account of how you slew the creature down there as well. It's all rather impressive, and many of my men are in your debt. You save many lives. However, you're dangerous. We simply cannot allow that kind of power to go unchecked. So, mind explaining to me just how you managed to incinerate an entire Moblin Titan?"

_Well, I guess it can't hurt to tell him everything. I doubt he'll believe it all though. _

"Well I hope you have a while; because this could take a long time to explain." Link said as he laid there on the bed.

"I have as long as is needed." Kalrith replied

"Well then it all began in Ordon Village…"

* * *

"…and now I'm here. That is everything I know to tell." Link finished his explanation that had carried on for several hours.

"So let me get this straight. You survived all of that, and the goddesses have interacted with you personally? I find that rather hard to believe, but then at the same time I find what I saw in the courtyard hard to believe as well. I suppose I can trust you, but sadly this is not up to me. I must report what I have been told to the King. He will determine what course of action we will take." Kalrith replied thoughtfully.

He stood up from his chair and returned it to its original place at the desk. He walked towards the door and then turned around to face Link.

"Thank you for what you did. You saved the lives of a lot of my men. If you would like, once your fate is decided, to consider becoming a knight yourself; I will gladly take you on as a pupil. I'll be back in a day or so to inform you of what has been decided. I believe that I have a good idea as to what the King will choose." Kalrith left the room and shut the door behind him; leaving Link to ponder his words.

_Me? A Royal Knight? Now there's a thought. Hmm well since I can't leave I might as well sleep on the thought. _

He closed his eyes to rest but was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. The door opened a moment later and Zelda walked in. She was dressed in a beautiful light blue dress. It was embroidered with several precious gems, and Link found himself staring at her. Her hair had been braided on each side and pulled back behind her head into a long single braid.

_Well don't just stare. Say something…_

"Hey there Zelda. I'm glad to see that you're ok." He said; a slight smile forming on his lips.

"Hey there hero." She replied; a smile coming to her lips as well.

She shut the door behind her, walked over to him, and sat on the end of his bed. Link tried to sit up, but found that in trying it sent a sharp pain through ribcage.

_Ugh…a goddess takes over your body, but doesn't heal you? That's just dumb…_

"Please just take it easy Link. You've been through a lot." Zelda said as she watched him trying to sit up.

Link gave up in his attempts to sit up, mostly due to her asking him to.

"Ehh it hasn't been that bad." He replied with a light chuckle. The small laugh sent pain through him as well. "Just give me a few days and I'll be fine. Then we can go back to Kakariko Village and you can see Rauru and Colin. I know you miss them."

At the sound of his words he could see tears start to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Link, I uhhh…I have a lot to tell you."

His concern grew as he saw a tear roll down her cheek. "Zelda, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"Link…Everyone in Kakariko Village is dead. A supply convoy reported it just this morning to the King. The convoy arrived and found everyone dead in their homes. They said that not a single living person was found. They didn't see any signs of anything being taken. They were just murdered Link. All of them…Rauru…Colin…they are all dead."

Link's eyes went wide in disbelief.

_Are you kidding me?! Those were good people…They didn't deserve to die! Whoever did this…_

His hand clenched into a tight fist as he laid there.

"Link. There's more. It was my fault. They died because of me Link!" Tears were streaming down her face at this point. At the sight of her crying Link forced himself to sit up from the bed. He slid himself over to her and put his arms around her; each movement causing a sharp pain.

"What are you talking about? This isn't your fault Zelda." He said; trying to comfort her.

"Think about it Link. The person in the cave was there because of me. The creature that attacked the castle seemed to have been focused on me as well. I was told what all happened Link. It wanted me." The sadness in her voice hurt Link more than any broken ribs could.

"But why…Why would they want you?"

"Link, I…I want you to see something." Before Link could reply Zelda had pulled down one side of her dress; revealing her shoulder and a part of her arm.

_God she's beautiful…Wait! Stop staring you idiot! What is she doing?_

"Zelda what are you.."

"Just look." She cut him off mid-sentence and pointed to the front of her shoulder.

Link looked closely and was shocked when he saw a scar. That fact that there was a scar wasn't what surprised him though. It was the shape of the scar. He had seen it before on the blade of his sword. Three triangles connecting at the corners to form a larger triangle.

"The Triforce? What? What does that mean?" Link was at a loss.

"Link, that is the symbol of the Royal House of Hyrule. It's only given to those of royal blood." Her voice trailed off at the end of her sentence.

Link's mind flashed back to the night in the cave. The hooded figure had called Zelda 'princess'. Then it clicked.

"Wait…are you telling me that you are a princess?"

The tears had stopped flowing from her eyes and she looked up at him.

"Yes Link. I was sent away as a child for my own protection. There are those that would apparently like to see the Royal bloodline severed."

"I uhh..I'm just not sure what to say. This is unbelievable. I've been traveling with the princess of Hyrule?"

He looked at her and she simply looked back at him; waiting for him to continue.

"Aren't you shocked by this?" He questioned.

"Well, yea of course I was for the first few days, but I've managed to come to terms with it."

_Wait…the first few days? _

"Zelda, how long have I been out?"

"Almost a week and a half."

"Wow…Zelda…What did I do in the courtyard? Apparently I put on quite a show. I don't remember. I just remember seeing you in the creature's hand and then Din spoke to me. After that everything is pretty much a blank."

She smiled a little in response. "Well you saved me. I know that much. As far as what exactly happened, I was unconscious. However, from what I have been told you pulled off feats that no mere mortal could. Well, that and you burned the Moblin Titan from the inside out."

"I what?" Link asked; a bit shocked.

"Yea apparently there was a lot of fire involved. Your footprints are literally burned into the grass of the courtyard."

Link cringed a little. "Ehh I'm sure that's going to cost me something; destruction of property or something."

Zelda broke into a small laugh. "Don't be silly Link. You're a hero. You saved the lives of those men."

Her laughter then trailed off. "However, some of them are afraid of you. I know that the goddesses have helped you. I mean I've seen you come back to life twice now, but everyone else; all they know is the power that you displayed that night in the courtyard. They fear that power. I know it was Din, but you'll have to convince them of that. There are all kinds of rumors spreading about black magic, and things of the sort. I do what I can and speak for you when the opportunities arise, but I know there are some that will continue believing otherwise. The King, err my father, is deciding what will done to you. It's likely that you'll be forced to stay within the supervision of the Royal Family. They probably don't want you just walking the streets."

Link looked down "You know; I'm grateful for all that the goddesses do for me, but sometimes I wish they would have just left me alone. That's twice I've eluded death's grasp, and I can't shake the feeling that it won't be pretty when it catches up to me that final time. Besides, how am I supposed to be courageous when courage comes from fear? What have I to fear if I'm just going to be resurrected time and time again until my role is fulfilled? It kinda takes the joy out if living if you know you can't die. So, I'm grateful. I mean they are the reason that I've been able to protect you, and I'll keep being resurrected if it means being able to protect you. I just wish it didn't have to be that way. I just want to be able to protect you without their help…"

Zelda laid her hand on his shoulder as the last words came out of his mouth. "Link, to sacrifice so much for someone that you know so little about; you are truly a remarkable person. You've already given up your life for me once. I don't want you to have to do that again."

Link reached up and laid his finger across her lips. "Shhh you're saying crazy things." He chuckled. "Look Zelda you're not getting rid of me that easily. I know what I want, and that is your safety. That's why when the King decides that I have to stay here in the castle. I am going to become a Knight. Kalrith already offered to take me under his wing."

In response to his words she stood up from the bed. "Well, I see that you have made your mind up about this." She breathed a heavy sigh. "I guess I can't change your mind huh?"

"Not in the least." Link replied as he laid back down on his bed.

Zelda was facing away from him so he didn't see the small smile come to her lips. "Well then I guess there's only one thing left to say." She said as she walked back over to the bed. She leaned down so that her mouth was right beside of his ear. "Thank you Link. For everything." She whispered in his ear and then moved her head slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

He felt his heart beat faster in his chest as she stood up and walked back to the door.

"I'll try to check up on you every day. They have me rather busy though." Zelda said as she walked out of the door.

Link laid there thinking to himself about everything that he had just discovered, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that Zelda had given him.

_Well, good job Link…now you're falling for a princess…_


	8. Echoes of the Past

Hey everyone! I figured that since I took so long on the last chapter I would make sure to get this one out extra quick. :) So, here you go guys! I hope you enjoy Chapter 8!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of the characters. All of that is property of Nintendo...

* * *

Chapter 8- Echoes of the Past

A couple of days passed before Link was allowed to leave the room. Even then he had to be under constant supervision by a guard. It was because of this that Link had been able to get to know one of them rather well. His name was Alec. He was a young man; just a year older than Link. He was of average build, and had a messy head of shoulder length auburn hair. His skin had been tanned from countless hours spent in the sun. Almost to the point of making the freckles that speckled his face unnoticeable. The night that Link defeated the Moblin Titan; Alec had been among the group of soldiers. He had been raised up in the castle by his father; who was a Member of the Royal Guard. So, naturally, he had followed in his father's footsteps and was in training to become a knight.

"You know, one of these days I'll get to join in on some glorious battle!" Alec said as he walked alongside Link; a look of wonder and excitement in his eyes.

"I'm sure you will. What makes you want to fight so badly anyways?" Link replied to the energetic young man.

"Well, you know…to obtain glory! Then I can finally get out of the shadow of my old man. Everyone looks at me and all they see is the son of a traitor."

"That's crazy. They can't just judge you because of what your father did?" Link's eyes narrowed as he thought about the situation.

"You'd be surprised Link. Pride runs deep in the veins of the Royal Knights. They don't take kindly to traitorous deeds. I just want to clear my family name."

"Well I'll make a deal with you then. Since I've been sentenced to stay under the supervision of the Royal Family I've decided to become a knight. So, once my training is complete we'll both go defend the kingdom and earn a little glory. How does that sound?"

Alec paused for a moment as he seemed to contemplate the offer. "Hmm, me go into battle with 'The Terror of Titans'? I'll have to think about that. Oh, and not a bad nickname you have made for yourself either." Alec replied as he tried to hold back a bout of laughter. "Are you kidding me Link?! I'd be honored to fight by your side! Sir Link and Sir Alec; stalwart defenders of the kingdom!" Alec comically thrust his sword forward and pretended to slash at an invisible foe.

Link couldn't help but laugh at his new-found friend's antics, and found himself having to fight back a chuckle as he tried to speak. "You know, that wasn't just me that killed the Titan. I did have some divine assistance. I couldn't do that again even if I wanted to."

Alec placed a gloved hand on Link's shoulder. "Well yea I know that. But the way I see it is that anyone that the goddesses would choose to help must have a hell of a lot of potential." A broad grin came across Alec's face. "And besides; if that doesn't work you could always try to marry into royalty. The princess totally has a thing for you."

Link took a moment before speaking. "Nah, I'm sure there are much better suitors for a princess. Besides, I doubt she's allowed to marry outside of royalty."

Alec moved in front of Link and placed a put his hand on Link's other shoulder as well.

"Link, come on. She checks on you every day. You sit and talk for hours at a time. She likes you, and you can't deny it."

Alec was right. Zelda had stopped by Link's room every day since he had woken up. Sometimes she couldn't stay for long, but on other occasions they would just sit and talk for hours. He had learned a lot about her past. About how growing up in Kakariko village had been, and about how close she had been with Rauru's wife. She had passed away almost 3 years before Link showed up. Zelda told him about all the times that she would spend with her. How she was that one that had taught Zelda to sing, to sew, and cook. Sometimes Zelda would bring him food when she visited. She would cook it herself. She would always laugh and tell Link about the reactions she would get from the staff of the kitchen. They all thought it simply wasn't a task fit for a princess, but she didn't mind. He couldn't deny the fact that he was falling for her, and he was almost certain that she held the same feelings for him.

Link dropped his head as he thought about it.

_He's right. But I'm not royalty, and laws are laws. _

He looked back up at Alec. "Yea, you're right, but that doesn't change the fact that she is a princess and I, at best, will only be a knight. "

Alec patted Link's shoulder. "Ahh come on buddy. Rules are made to be broken. Besides, I'd say that the King owes you. You did save his daughter's life. Twice I might add. Ah and speaking of the King. Don't you have to meet with him soon?"

"Yea I do. We should probably head over to the conference chamber." Link stared off thoughtfully. "I wonder what he wants."

Alec moved back beside of Link and patted him on the back. "Oh you know, probably just to shower you with gifts for saving his daughter and his men!"

Link found himself laughing at the red haired young man as they walked towards the conference chamber.

_With the way things have been, I didn't think that I would find myself laughing so much anytime soon. I guess this world is full of surprises._

* * *

It wasn't long before they reached the conference room. They only had to wait a few moments before the King walked into the room. He was about Link's height. He wore a golden chestplate, shoulder guards, bracers, and greaves. They accented the blue and red tunic that he wore underneath. His head was adorned by white hair that was testament to his many years of life. Resting upon his head was a golden crown of the finest make. In the center rested three gems; a ruby, a sapphire, and an emerald. Each one represented one of the three goddesses. Upon his arrival Alec and Link both dropped to one knee; showing their reverence.

"Your highness, it is an honor to be in your presence." Alec said with his head bowed.

"I am honored that you wish to speak with me your highness." Link stated; his head bowed as well.

They both looked up as King Harkinian motioned with his hands for them to rise. They both stood in unison as the king began to speak. His voice was deep and resounded with his many years of wisdom. Link caught an edge of something else in his voice, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Thank you for coming Link. If you will excuse us Alec, I would like to speak with Link in private."

Alec snapped to attention at the sound of the king's voice. "Yes your highness!" He turned and walked from the room.

"He's a fine young man. It's a shame regarding his father though. I know how the others think of him, but no speech could douse the flames of resentment that burn in the hearts of some of my men." King Harkinian spoke as if thinking out loud.

King Harkinian then turned his attention back to Link. "Follow me." He simply stated as he walked off.

The king led Link into a room adjacent to the one they were just in. He closed the door behind them and motioned for Link to take a seat at a large table that was positioned in the middle of the room. The king waited until Link was seated and then took a seat across from him.

Link looked around at his surroundings. The walls were covered with many maps. One that Link recognized as the Ordon Province.

King Harkinian noticed him looking around. "This is the War Room. It is where all of the strategizing would take place at the start of a war. It hasn't seen use in many years, praise be to the goddesses. I can't help but feel that the peace the kingdom has seen won't last much longer."

"What would make you think that your highness?" Link cautiously stated.

"Ahh forgive me. Pay no mind to the rambling of an old man. I can imagine that you are wondering why I wished to speak with you today. Well, to be honest, there are several reasons."

King Harkinian rested his arms on the table in front of him. "Well, to begin, there was the incident just a few weeks back. Your incineration of that beast did not go unnoticed. I can assure you of that. Many of my men suspect you of black magic. Kalrith, however, did relay your story to me. I have also spoken to my daughter, and she told me of your heroic deeds while you protected her. I do not doubt your story, but I do hope that you understand why I have you restricted to constant supervision. When we are sure that there are no dangerous lingering effects of the goddess's contact with you, you will be free to do as you please. Zelda did share with me that you lived in Ordon Village. I am sure that you are already aware of this, but there have been no survivors found. That is why I have decided to offer you a home here in the castle if you would choose to reside here. You will be treated as a royal in all but title. Kalrith also informed me that you wished to become a knight. You have my blessing in that endeavor as well, if you wish to do so."

Link was taken aback by the generosity of the king. "Your Highness…"

"Please Link. You don't have to address me so formally when we are in private. I have to deal with that enough in public." King Harkinian suddenly interrupted him.

"Um uh, yes sir. Well, thank you for all that you have offered me. I will gladly take you up on both offers. It's not like I have much to go back to." Link replied, feeling odd speaking so causally to the king.

"I'm glad to hear it!" The king sounded rather excited by Link's response. The excited tone was a stark contrast to the rather serious tone he had kept during their speech.

"Now on to the second reason I wished to speak with you." King Harkinian reached into one of the pockets on his tunic and pulled out a silver necklace. He let it hang in the air for a moment before placing it on the table in front of Link.

Link recognized it immediately as his necklace. He wasn't sure what had happened to it, and had just assumed it had been lost during one of his recent encounters.

"One of the soldiers turned this in after the incident in the courtyard. He reported that it fell off of you while you combatted the Moblin."

Link reached out and picked up the necklace. He held it in his hands for a moment before placing it back around his neck.

King Harkinian stared at Link. "Son, do you know what that is?"

Link looked down at the necklace hanging around his neck before facing the king yet again. "No sir, I do not. All I know is that it was left by my parents when they left me on the steps of the house of the Mayor of Ordon Village. I noticed that all of your knights wear this same symbol on their chestplates."

The king took several moments before speaking; as if deeply pondering something. "If what you say is true, then I know who your parents are. This is a necklace that is only given to the Commander of the Royal Guard. The current commander, Kalrith, is in possession of one. However, the only one that existed prior to the one that he owns was lost. Its location was unknown. That is, up until now."

Link could hardly believe what he was hearing.

_My father, the Commander of the Royal Guard?_

"Sir, are you saying that my father was the previous Commander of the Royal Guard?"

The king took a moment, and then took a deep breath before responding. "Link, I have a story to tell you, and I need you to listen closely."

Link leaned forward in an effort to not miss anything that was said. He had a feeling that what was about to be told to him would have an effect on the remainder of his life, and he didn't want to miss a single detail.

King Harkinian cleared his throat before beginning. "The previous Commander was a man named Arn. He was one of the most courageous men that I have ever met until this very day. His skill with a sword and ability to motivate his men knew no equal. His hair was blond; much like yours Link. He was wed to a beautiful young woman from Castle Town. Lillia, I believe was her name. She had a kindness to her that I was almost magnetic. It was impossible to feel any ill will towards her. The one thing I remember most is how Arn went on about her eyes. How they were 'as deep and radiant as the ocean', he would say. Needless to say, he and I became very close during his years of service. I trusted him with my very life, and I ensured that he was well taken care of. He lived in the finest house in Castle Town. It had plenty of room for them to raise a family. I can almost remember the look on Arn's face when he came to me and told me that she was with child. I had never seen the man so happy. He even took all of his men to a tavern and bought them all a round of drinks." A smile came across the king's face as he reminisced. His smile soon faded though. "Sadly, the happiness wasn't to last. One of his men betrayed him, betrayed us; betrayed the very Kingdom of Hyrule. This man, Sir Alridge, staged a coup in an attempt to seize control of the throne. Several of his men infiltrated the palace. Zelda had been born approximately a year before this. Fearing for her safety; I ordered your father to take her to safety. To someone that he trusted to take care of her, and raise her. I couldn't bear the thought of her being endangered because of me. Arn reluctantly agreed to the mission; wishing, instead, to stay and defend me. That night, he left with Zelda. Lillia, although practically ready to give birth at any moment refused to stay. Arn took her along, confident that he could handle the birth. I'm sure that he also felt that she would be safer with him. A few days after they left I received word of where Zelda was located, and that Lillia had given birth to a boy. I sent a soldier with a letter to meet your father; to tell him that I had received word as to where Zelda was. Unfortunately, he was intercepted by some of Alridge's men. I worried about Zelda's safety, but Arn was intelligent. When he didn't receive word from me he moved from the place where Zelda was located. I don't know much more as to what happened to him. Well, other than the fact that Alridge personally led the hunt for him and that he did succeed. They say that Arn took out nearly fifty of his men before Alridge himself struck the killing blow.

The king paused for a moment to allow Link a few minutes to think about everything that he had told him. After a few minutes he continued.

"That isn't all that has me convinced that Arn was your father." He reached down below the table and brought forth a sword. Link recognized it as well as it was laid on the table between them. "This was Arn's sword. This blade is a legend in itself. It's said that the blade is blessed by the goddesses. I actually gave it to him as a birthday gift the year of the coup. I doubt that Rauru would have given this to anyone that he didn't trust. It's likely that he recognized the necklace."

He paused again and then pushed the sword over to Link. "I want you to keep the sword. Arn would have wanted you to have it. Just be sure to not tarnish his memory. I have high Hopes for you Link. Be sure to not let me down."

Link sat quietly as he processed all that had been told to him.

_My father left me to protect me. All those years that I resented my parents for abandoning me…It was all for my safety. I won't fail you Father. I will strive to become a knight worthy of your legacy!_

King Harkinian stood up, walked around the table, and stood beside Link. He placed his hand on the young man's shoulder for just a moment before walking to the door. As he began to step through the door he turned back to face Link. "One more thing before I leave. I noticed that you have become rather close to Alec, and I feel that you deserve to know. Alec is Alridge's son."


	9. One More Round

Hey guys! I'm back with another update. Thanks for all the feedback. Keep it coming guys :)

Well, with that said please do enjoy Chapter 9! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any the characters. It is all property of Nintendo. Oh and from here on the story will likely carry some more mature themes. So, if you don't like those sorts of things...then the rest may not be for you. lol I hope everyone enjoys the story!

* * *

Chapter 9- One More Round

After the meeting with King Harkinian Link went back to the room he had been confided to. Alec had been waiting for him outside of the conference chamber. He had approached Link with his normal cheerful and energetic demeanor. Link, however, was deep in thought and did not say much to him on the walk back to his room. Alec sensed that something was bothering Link and did not press the issue. As they arrived at Link's room he told Link that he would stop by sometime the next day. Link went into his room and lay down on his bed. He laid there contemplating everything that the king had shared with him.

_My parents didn't abandon me? My father was the Commander of the Royal Guard. He was murdered, and now I'm becoming friends with his murderer's son. Oh the irony. You goddesses have a really screwed up sense of humor…_

Link's thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on his door.

_I thought Alec said he would come by tomorrow?_

Link walked to the door and opened it to find Zelda standing there. She was dressed in yet another elaborate dress. This one was sky blue and accented her purple eyes marvelously. Upon seeing her, a smile spread across Link's face. He loved the fact that she always came to visit him; even though she was so busy learning the ways of a princess.

His smile quickly faded as he saw the look in her eyes. It was a look of sadness, of longing for those out of her reach.

"You miss them don't you?" The words slipped from him lips as he pulled her tight to his chest. She had days like these. When the past would find its way in and torment her. She had always come to him during these times, and this was no different. He rubbed her back softly as she buried her head in his chest. He could feel her tears soon start to soak through his tunic. He held her tight as he let her release her pent up emotions. They caught several odd glances from a maid that was walking by, but Link didn't care. All that mattered to him was the girl in his arms.

After they had stood like this for a few minutes Zelda looked up at him. Her eyes still moist with tears left unshed. He moved a hand from around her and wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. His action was met by a small smile. "There you go. Those look a lot better on you." He said as he took her hand in his; her small fingers wrapping around his hand. He rubbed the back of her hand softly with his thumb.

_If only she knew how much she's come to mean to me…_

"I feel better now. Sometimes it just helps to cry. I know it won't bring them back, but still." Her voice was soft, but Link could tell that it carried the weight of her sorrow in its silken tone.

Link was surprised when she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"Thank you for always being here for me. You've done so much for me. I don't know how I can ever thank you for everything you've done."

She removed her arms from his neck and put her hands behind her back. A small grin plastered on her face as she rocked back forth on her heels childishly.

"Close your eye Link. I have a surprise for you."

_Heh, who am I to argue with the princess. Besides, I'm curious as to what this could be. _

Link closed his eyes, and just a moment later he heard Zelda speak once again.

"Alright, open them."

He opened his eyes to find her arms outstretched towards him. In her palms she held a small ocarina. It was intricately detailed. Link could see the Triforce carved into its bright blue surface.

"It was one of the royal treasures, but I talked my father into letting you have it. Legend tells of a brave young man that used it to travel through time and save the kingdom. So, before I give it to you, you have to promise me that you won't go travelling off to some distant time with this." She started laughing as the words escaped her lips.

He chuckled in response. "Well as fun as that sounds, I believe I'll stick around here." He lightheartedly replied as he picked up the ocarina. "Can you stay long?" He questioned.

She moved a little closer to him. "Well, that depends. Are you going to play me a song? I remember you saying that you used to play back in Ordon Village. I was hoping that maybe you could play for me."

He held the ocarina to his lips and played a few notes. "Hmm, I imagine that I can do that for you." He said as he took her hand and walked over to his bed to take a seat. She sat down beside of him and he began to play.

The melody began low and soft; its notes hauntingly echoing off of the walls. It seemed as though all the pent up sadness in him was flowing out with each sound that reverberated around the room. As he played he felt Zelda lay her head over on his shoulder.

_Why can't things just be like this? No death. No killing…Just peace. I guess only the foolish would waste their time wishing for the impossible. _

He glanced down at Zelda as he played. He noticed that her eyes were closed, but he didn't know if she was asleep or not. He did, however, notice the smile that was on her face. As he looked at her he couldn't help but think of that night in the cave again.

_She'll never have to cry like that because of me ever again. I don't care what it takes. I'll protect her. I'll become the best swordsman in Hyrule if that's what it takes. I don't know who these people are that are after her or what they want her for, but I know that they won't lay a hand on her as long as I am still breathing._

He continued playing for a few more minutes and then slowly brought the melody to a close. As the last note faded away he saw her beautiful eyes gradually open. She looked up at him and her smile grew.

"That was beautiful." She said softly.

He replied to her smile with one of his own. "I'll play for you anytime that you wish. Whatever, it takes to see you smile."

_Shit! Did I just say that out loud?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Her pale cheeks turned a slight pink and she looked away from him for a moment. As she turned back to face him she moved her face closer to his. Link looked back into her eyes and slowly moved his face towards hers as well. Right as their lips where about to meet their trance-like state was broken by a knock on the door. Zelda's eyes widened and she pulled away; blushing bright pink. Link was left sitting there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

_Were you really about to kiss her? What are you thinking? She's the princess!_

A moment later the door opened and Alec popped his head into the room.

"Hey Link!" He looked around the room and noticed Zelda's bright blush.

He reached up and rubbed the back of his head as he pieced together what he had interrupted.

"Sorry about the intrusion milady, but the king has requested your presence in his chamber."

Zelda quickly stood up and dismissed herself from the room. As soon as she had left the room Alec stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry man! I heard the music, but I didn't know she was in here. Ugh, I'm a terrible friend." He leaned back against the door and hung his head in shame.

Link couldn't help but find himself amused by Alec's overly dramatic way of life. He smirked and looked up at him.

"Ehh it's no big deal. I'm sure I'll have another chance. I am going to be living here now."

Alec's head shot up as he heard the words. "Did you say that you're going to be living here?" The excitement was practically dripping from his voice.

Link motioned to the chair at his desk. "Yes, I am. In fact, if you're not busy I would like to talk to you for a few minutes.

Alec's face changed to that of a mask of curiosity. "Sure. I'm not really doing anything right now." He walked over to the chair and sat down.

Alec's eyes widened as he heard what Link said next. "It's about our fathers."

* * *

Alec breathed a deep sigh as Link finished recounting the king's story to him.

"Link…I'm sorry. My father is the reason that you never knew your parents. I…I don't know what to say." He was at a loss for words when Link began to speak again.

"I don't blame you for the crimes your father committed. If he hadn't, I wouldn't be the man I am today. I just hope that we can show that there doesn't have to be bad blood between us."

A grin spread across Alec's face as he listened to Link. As he finished speaking Alec held out his hand.

Link reached out and grasped his hand firmly. As they shook hands Alec took his turn to speak. "Well then, here's to years of friendship and camaraderie!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Link replied; a grin spreading on his face as well.

They broke off the handshake and Alec walked towards the door. "Well I have to go. You didn't hear it from me, but I overheard Kalrith saying that he was going to visit you tomorrow. I hope it's with good news." With that being said Alec walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Link lay back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

_This is crazy. One day I'm just a simple guy helping out on a farm. The next I'm thrown into all of this. I'm falling for a princess, finding out who my parents really were, and have been offered a home in the royal palace. Yea, this is crazy._

He lay there silently for a few moments as his thoughts wandered. He found himself thinking about the almost-kiss with Zelda.

_What were you thinking? She's the princess. She can't get mixed up with a commoner like me. God, Link, show some restraint. It's for your own good. _

He breathed a defeated sigh.

_Well I don't care if I can be with her or not. I'll protect her with my life. I'll not waste the gift that the goddesses have given me. Besides, I still don't know what this whole 'destiny's plan for_ me' is.

He sat quietly for a few more minutes and looked at the ocarina that he held in his hands. He breathed another sigh as he laid it on the table beside of his bed.

_Well I should get some sleep. It's getting late._

* * *

Link opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by a white light. As far as he could see there was only white. He recognized it as the place where he had been transported when the goddesses wished to speak with him.

_Well, this is odd. I don't remember dying. Oh shit… I didn't die in my sleep or something did I? I knew I shouldn't have eaten that steak! I knew it looked undercooked…_

His mental chastisement was cut short as a woman clothed in blue faded into being in front of him. She was a bit taller than him and her body was shrouded in a blue aura. He recognized her as the goddess Nayru.

_You know…I should really be more surprised by standing face-to-face with a goddess. _

"Oh I would imagine that you are becoming accustomed to us now young Link." Nayru suddenly interjected; a smirk of amusement on her face.

"Oh yea, I forgot about the whole mind reading thing." Link said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "So, how did I die this time? It was the steak wasn't it?"

Naryu suddenly chuckled a little. Link was surprised by her display of emotion. All he had ever seen of the goddesses was their typical seriousness as they had explained destiny's plan for him.

As her chuckle ended she began to speak. "I actually didn't summon you here because of you dying. You're still very much alive."

"Phew, well that's a relief because that, surprisingly, was a good steak." Link found himself chuckling halfheartedly. "Well, if I'm not dead then I can only imagine the reason you have for summoning me here."

"You have been summoned here because I have some news that I wish to share with you. A foreshadowing, I suppose you could say. We have sensed a great darkness slowly building for quite some time now."

Link thought for a moment as to what the goddess was saying. "Well that's not a problem for the goddesses right? I mean all of you should be able to handle whatever this darkness is, right?"

Nayru paused for a moment before continuing. "Link, you should know that we three goddesses are not all that exists of our kind. There are many more. Most of us are benevolent, but there are some that would stop at nothing to see the works of the others destroyed. I fear that one such as that may have turned its attention towards Hyrule. If that is true them I am afraid that there is little that my sisters and I can do. You see, even we have laws, and those laws denote that we cannot actively combat one another. As the darkness grows our influence on the land will begin to fade, and in the land's darkest time a hero will rise up. We will grant our strength to that hero, and he will strike down the darkness that threatens the land. There is much time left before that fateful time, however. I, regretfully, must inform you that you will have no further contact with us until the time has come. With that being said, do try to not die. I'm afraid that we will not be able to assist you again."

Link stood silent for a moment before speaking. "How long do we have?"

A frown spread across Nayru's face. "Of that we cannot be certain. Live your life as anyone would, just know that you are destined for greatness."

"But what if I am not able to defeat the darkness?! What then? I can't have the fate of the world resting on my shoulders. It's too much to bear. How am I supposed to live a normal life knowing that this is coming?"

Upon hearing his words Nayru reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder. His skin tingled at her touch. "That is where my gift will come in. Link, to you I grant the gift of a normal life; a life that does not dabble in the divine. You will forget ever meeting us, and all that knew of your meeting with us will forget as well. You will be able to live the life that you wish. Free from this great burden. You will not remember until the time has come. Now go Link. Live a life that is full and free. Laugh, love, and grow into the warrior that we know you will become."

Before Link could speak in rebuttal to all that Nayru had said he found himself surrounded by a bright blue light. He felt his consciousness fading and his eyes growing too heavy to keep open. Within moments all faded to black.

* * *

Link awoke to the sound of knocking on his door. He yawned sleepily and sluggishly sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes as he stood up from his bed and walked to his door.

_Who could that be?_

He opened the door and was greeted by a familiar black hair commander.

"I apologize for waking you. It's nearly midday. I figured that you would be awake by now. Are you feeling alright?"

Link stifled a yawn as he looked at Kalreth. The middle-aged knight was dressed in his typical plate armor. Honestly, Link didn't understand how he could handle staying in it for such long periods of time.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just had the strangest dream."

Kalreth clapped his armored hand down on Link's shoulder.

"Well, it's good to see that you're resting again. Ever since my men found you in that cave you've been having terrible nightmares. The maids say that they can hear you struggling in your sleep against some unknown foe. A peaceful night's rest was well overdue; especially for a hero like you. The courage you showed by protecting Princess Zelda from those bandits rivaled the best of my men."

Link frowned a little as he recalled the night. Rauru had sent them to speak with the Gorons about Death Mountain's recent volcanic activity. They had stopped to camp in the edge of a cave, but they were discovered by a group of bandits as they slept. Link had managed to fight them off, but was gravely wounded in the process. Luckily, a group of Hylian soldiers had been on a mission in the area and passed nearby. Zelda had gotten their attention and told them what happened. Due to the nature of his would the soldiers decided to carry him to Hyrule Castle; since the healers there were the best in the land. They did what they could to buy him time along the trek back. They had arrived just in time, and the healers were able for perform their magic and close his wound. They had received the unfortunate news that the bandits had ransacked Kakariko Village earlier that night. There were no survivors discovered. Judging by the scale of destruction they guessed that the group that stumbled upon them was just a fraction of the main group.

"Thank you sir. I just wish that I could have down more. I wish I could have protected the people of Kakariko Village, and of Ordon Village."

Kalreth sympathetically gripped Link's shoulder. "You and the princess both have lost many that were dear to your hearts. That is why I am hoping that you will take up my offer of becoming a knight. I will personally see to it that you are trained by our best men. I have a feeling that you can find that strength that you lacked. The strength to protect those you hold dear. That it what I'm offering you; should you choose to accept it."

Link did not hesitate in the least with his reply. "I accept. I will become a knight of Hyrule. I will defend what which I hold dear to me. I will protect this kingdom and its people from the evil that lurks beyond these castle walls.

A grin spread across Kalreth's face as he listened to Link's reply.

"Well then. Take it easy for the rest of today. Because tomorrow; your training begins." He patted Link on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

* * *

Not long after Kalreth left Link heard another knock on his door. Before he could get up from his seat at the desk the door opened and Alec walked in.

"Hey! How's it going?" Link was met by Alec's usual happy mood.

Link put down the quill that was in his hand and slid the parchment on the desk out of Alec's field of view. Alec, however, noticed the action and walked over to Link.

"Well, what do we have here?" He chuckled as we walked over and picked up the piece of parchment.

"Dear Zelda…." He began reading the parchment silently. "Oh that's good. Yep she's definitely going to fall for you now!" The energetic young man said with a grin. "I'll take it to her if you want?"

Link snatched the parchment from his hand. "No. I'd rather you didn't. I've had the chance to do some thinking. I've fallen for her. I know I have, but I can't act upon my feelings. She has a larger role to play in this kingdom now, and I can't allow myself to get in the way of that. I'll protect her until my dying breath, but I know we can't be together. That letter is just full of the things that I wish I could say to her." Link's voice was certain, but Alec could hear the sadness under its surface.

"Ahh cheer up buddy!" Alec proclaimed as he tossed his arm around Link's shoulders. "I'm sure these things have a way of working themselves out. Who knows what the future may hold for you."

Link stared down at the desk. "Yea, maybe you're right. I guess I'll just have to see what destiny has in store for us huh?"

Alec grinned as he sat down on the corner of Link's desk. "You've got that right! And speaking of things in store for us; what did Kalreth want with you today?"

"He was checking to see if I had given any thought to the proposition of becoming a knight."

A gleam came to Alec's eyes. "You accepted, right?!"

Link chuckled lightly. "Yes, I accepted. He said that my training starts tomorrow."

Alec hopped off of the table and stood beside Link. "Tomorrow huh? Well, I guess we better get busy." He said giving Link a pat on the back. "Come on." He said as he walked towards the door to the room.

Link stood up from his chair with confusion evident upon his face. "Get busy? Where are we going?" He said as he hesitantly followed Alec into the hall outside his room.

Alec laughed and hurried on ahead. "Well the way I see it is that you have one more night as a regular citizen before your life is going to drastically change. So, tonight; tonight we drink! Come on. I know this nice tavern right outside of the castle."

_Ahh what the hell. He's right. I might as well take a night to enjoy myself. _

* * *

Link found himself in a small tavern a short walk from the castle. It had a single bar and several table spread out around the rest of the room. Link saw several men in armor that he recognized as Hylian.

_I guess this is where the soldiers like to come relax?_

As they walked in they were greeted by fiery haired girl. She seemed to be around the same age as them. She was rather attractive, and the dress she wore didn't seem to mind displaying it. They had barely made it a few feet into the tavern when she tackled Alec in a tight embrace.

"Alec! How have you been?! It's been a while since you stopped in. I was beginning to wonder if I would see you again."

Alec grinned at Link as he hugged the girl. "Sorry about that Malon. I've been pretty busy around the castle. This one here decided to go and nearly get himself killed." He laughed as he pointed his thumb in Link's direction.

She turned her attention to Link and held out her hand. He lightly shook it. "My name is Link. It's a pleasure to meet you. Malon, was it?"

"Indeed it was!" She flashed him smile before pulling Alec over to the bar.

"So, what can I get you boys?" She said as she walked around behind the bar.

Alec grinned slyly. "Well Link here has a big life changing event coming up so I figured I'd treat him to a night out before-hand. So how about you whip him up a Goddesses' Special."

Malon's eyes widened. "It's been a while since anyone ordered that one. You sure he can handle it?"

"Ehh he took down a group of bandits singlehandedly. I think he can handle it." Alec gave Link a playful nudge as he sat down at the bar. Link followed suite.

They watched Malon work behind the counter for several minutes. Mixing different liquids together and adding in small pinches of spices here and there. When she was finished she sat three glasses in front of Link. The liquid inside of each one was a different color.

"The red one is Din's Power; the green one, Farore's Courage; and the blue one, Nayru's Love. Personally, I recommend you save the blue one for last. It tends to cool things off a bit."

Link took a moment and looked at the drinks. He then looked over at Alec and noticed that he didn't have anything to drink. "Are you not drinking anything?" About the time the words left his lips Malon sat a large glass of a reddish brown liquid in front of Alec.

"And one Goron's Fire for you." She said to Alec with a smile.

Alec lifted up his glass and held it in Link's direction. Link picked up the glass full of red liquid and held it out towards Alec's.

"Well, here's to years of friendship and camaraderie!" Alec said with a grin and they toasted with their glasses.

Link smiled and looked down at his glass.

_Yea, that sounds nice…_

He turned up the glass and began to drink. He didn't stop until the glass was empty. The drink burned like fire on the way down, and it left his mouth feeling rather tingly.

Malon looked at Alec wide-eyed. "Damn, your buddy sure can drink."

Alec smiled as he watched Link drain the next glass. "He's had a pretty bad month. I'm sure he could use the escape; even if it is for just the night. Poor guy. He lost his whole village to a moblin raiding party, and he feels that he and the girl he has fallen for can never be together."

Malon let out a low whistle. "I think I should mix him up another one of those. It sounds like he could use it. Oh and don't worry, the drinks are on the house. My old man isn't around tonight so he won't know."

She quickly went to work making the second round of drinks.

Alec looked over at Link as downed the last drop of the Nayru's Love.

_Yea, drink up buddy. You deserve it. _He thought to himself as he saw Malon approaching with the second round of drinks.

* * *

Link was sound asleep in his bed. Alec had practically had to help him walk back to his room. In his deep, alcohol induced, slumber Link wasn't awoken by the slight creaking of his door as it opened. Or the light footfalls as Alec quietly walked over to Link's desk and picked up a familiar piece of parchment.

Alec quietly closed the door behind himself and walked into the hallway.

_Well, Link might think that they can never be together, but I think they'd make one hell of a cute couple. Now just to make sure that this finds its way to the princess. _


End file.
